Forever In Your Arms
by Miko Windam
Summary: The pillar system of Cephiro is destroyed. But is the curse? FuuFerio LEMON! Chapter 10!
1. Back To Cephiro

Disclaimer: If I owned Magic Knight Rayearth, why would I be writing on FANFICTION.net? I mean, duh! I think everyone knows that the geniuses of Clamp: Nanese Okahawa, Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekoi, and Satsuki Igarashi own them! (if you don't, you do now) Notes form me: This is a lemon! If you don't know what that is, I'm not going to tell you! To those of you who do, I got to warn you that I am going by the anime storyline though I might drive you crazy by putting in manga scenes as memories too since I haven't seen all the anime so bear with me. Also, by the magic of fanfiction, Mokona is here but nobody knows that Mokona is the creator! And Presea is alive!!!! (I HATE THE IDIOT WHO DECIDED SHE SHOULD DIE!!!!) And I think that is it. By the way, Carolanne, I've tried to explain some things so that you understand them since you don't really know this series but I know you are going to read this! Now, to the story! (I always seem to talk too much...)  
  
Forever In Your Arms By Miko Windam  
  
It was the weekend. It was Friday afternoon. Ok, so Friday afternoon isn't technically the weekend but as far as Fuu was concerned it was. And finally now she, Umi, and Hikaru could finally go to Cephiro. That is, if the latter ever decided to show up! "Where is Hikaru? She's late!" Fuu complained out loud. "That's not news. Hikaru's always late." Umi pointed out. It's true. Hikaru hadn't been on time since they went to Cephiro the second time, and that wasn't planned. Fuu began to pace, stopping to look at her watch every so often. 'How can Hikaru be so late?' Fuu wondered. 'Her school is closer than mine is so she should have gotten here before me. Unless she got detention. How could cheerful Hikaru get detention? Where is Hikaru!' "Calm down Fuu. Hikaru's only ten minutes late!" Umi reminded Fuu with a smile. "You're acting as if she is three hours late! This is Hikaru we're talking about right?" Fuu stopped pacing, but didn't look at Umi. "Still, she should be here by now. She knows we can't go to Cephiro unless there are three of us." Umi walked over to Fuu and stared at her for a moment. Fuu looked away from Umi. Suddenly Umi slapped her hands together and pointed an accusing finger at Fuu. "You're thinking about him!" Fuu whipped around and asked (voice quivering) "Wh-what?" "Ferio!" Umi shrieked. "I betcha that you've been thinking about him all week! That's why you've been so anxious to go to Cephiro! So you can see hin again!" "I have not!" Fuu denied. She had actually been thinking about him since they had last left Cephiro which had been a little more than a week ago. "Liar!" Umi laughed. Fuu began to blush, so she brought her hand up to her mouth in an effort to hide it. "So," Umi asked in a taunting voice. "exactally how far have you gotten with Ferio?" "Umi!" Fuu gasped, earning her an even darker blush. "I'm just kidding!" Umi laughed. But quickly stopped and whispered in Fuu's ear. "Seriously, how big is he? Average or..." "Really Umi!" Fuu jumped away, face fifty shades of red. Umi, of course, was in a fit of giggles. Holding her sides as if they were about to fall out. "I'm joking Fuu! Really!" Umi gasped between laughs, she was on the verge of hiccups. "You just make it so easy!" Fuu was blushing, but a little pissed off now. "We haven't done anything!" "I know Fuu." Umi assured, calming down now. "You wouldn't be up for something like that." "Something like what?" Fuu and Umi turned to see the panting redhead standing there. "Sorry I'm so late." Hikaru apologized. "I was so excited about coming here that I forgot my bag at school so I had to go back and get it. I'm sorry." "It's ok Hikaru." Umi smiled and patted the girl on the back. "We barely noticed, right Fuu?" Umi eyed the blonde. "Right Umi. It's okay Hikaru, can we go now?" Fuu asked quickly. "Of course! I can't wait to see Lantis!" Hikaru jumped, recalling her knight in black armor in Cephiro. "As well as Presea and Clef and Caldina and Lafarga and everyone! Let's go!" The three girls joined hands and formed a circle like they had done so many times before. But still each of them were very excited to see their freinds and loved ones in the magical country they had saved twice as they ever were. They closed their eyes and willed themselves to that special place. To Cephiro. I know, I know first chapter sucks. Just go to the next one! It will get better! And to those of you who are nice people and think the first chapter is good or at least okay, it will get ten times better. Carolanne, just read! 


	2. Monster Hunts

I still don't own Magic Knight Rayearth since I'm writing this two minutes later. If you are still reading this that means that I haven't scared everyone away unless you are Carolanne who doesn't have a choice!  
  
The girls appeared in their beloved second home, just outside the castle. Familiar faces turned and rushed to greet them. Caldina, the Charmer from Chizeta, ran up and gave Hikaru the sufficating hug that had become a habit since the second time the girls had come to Cephiro. Lafarga had to come over and pull his loved one off and greeted the Magic Knights with an "hello" instead. Caldina yelled through the door of the castle to everyone inside that the Magic Knights had arrived and for them to get their butts out here to see them. "I'm surprised they weren't already out here." Umi commented. "They usually are." "Oh don't you worry your head little missy." Caldina assured. "They were jus gettin ready to come on out and wait for y'all. They had some problems the other day and have been movin' jus a little slower lately." "Problems?" Hikaru asked. "We have started the monster hunts again and had an ambush of unfamiliar creatures." Lafarga explained. "No one was seriously injured. We were all just a bit out of practice." "Now, now. Y'all know it wasn't yer fault. Let's jus get off this depressin' topic." Caldina urged. "Caldina..." Lafarga said. "How would you know if it was or was not our fault? You weren't even there." Everyone sweatdropped. "What are monster hunts?" Fuu asked. "Well, when Cephiro had the pillar system, where the country's stability was decided by the heart of the pillar, Princess Emeraude, the gaurds and the soldeirs' job's were to seek out the monsters of Cephiro and destroy them. But there never used to be many since Cephiro was so peaceful most of the time..." Lafarga trailed off. Everyone was quiet for a moment for the memory of the young girl with the purest heart that had to come to such a sad end. But not for too long... "Well, like I said before, let's get off this depressin' topic and onto somethin' more...well...happier!" Caldina urged again. "Hikaru! Umi! Fuu!" Clef shouted as he stepped out of the castle. He had a bandage on his left hand and his cheek. "Glad you could make it." "It's about time y'all came out." Caldina scoulded. "We're not moving very fast today." Presea replied from behind Guru Clef. Her right arm was bandaged a lot. "No need ta point that out ta me!" Caldina complained. "These missies are the ones y'all should be apologizin' to!" "Now Caldina, no need to be rude." Lafarga chided. "Are your wounds bad?" Asked Fuu. "If they are, I could always use magic on them." Don't waste it on us Fuu, thank you anyway." Guru Clef insisted. "The others have worse injuries than us. Use your power on them, they need it more. This, of course, did not ease Fuu's or any of the girls' worries in the least. In fact, it increased them. The only ones not there at the moment were their loves, Lantis (Hikaru), Ascot (Umi not that she realizes it), and Ferio (Fuu). "Are they hurt badly?" Hikaru ventured. The Magic Knights hearts were practically beating out of their cheasts. How much worse could those missing be? Clef saw their worried faces and emidietly felt guilty for saying anything. He glanced at Presea who glanced at him too. She mentally told him to assure the girls that the boys were fine. Clef smiled at her and then turned to the Magic Knights. "Don't worry." Clef smiled. "The others are strong. They wouldn't be maimed so easily." The girls let out a loud sigh at the exact same time. "Thank the gods." Umi replied relieved. The other two nodded agreeing with her. "But!" Presea pointed out. (literally, her forefinger was pointing to the sky) "The guys could use some special Magic Knight medicine. I think you three know what I mean." Presea gave them a big smile. "They're just inside!" Presea motioned to the door and urged them to go in. "Thanks guys!" Hikaru shouted over her shoulder as the girls walked in.  
  
Don't chop my head off for ending here! There's a reason I put all these chapters in at once! The next one is longer! I promise! ( It also has some better stuff in it too) Just keep reading. 


	3. I Want To Show You Something

I'm sorry I took so long to put this up! I had it before and was going to put it up with the other two but somehow that file got a virus. (how the hell does a .doc file get a virus?) Anyway, here is the third chapter. Oh yeah, I STILL don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. This is the third time I've said that and it won't be the last. Just read. 

            As always, the Magic Knights were amazed at the beauty and size of the castle. It was amazing that it was created from willpower. And that the willpower had come out of people's hearts when Cephiro had no pillar and needed one.

          "Umi!" A familiar palu yelled, brining the girls out of their daze.

          "Ascot!" Umi laughed and followed the voice into the next room. The other two followed her. The laughing stopped when all three girls entered the room.

          Ascot, first of all, was in pretty bad shape. He had bandages all over him. His left arm was in a sling, his right leg bandaged completely, and his left cheek had a bandage too. He had more bandages, but that was all Umi noticed before she yelled "What the hell happened?!" And ran over to him.

          Ascot began to turn all red by the time Umi got to him. He had a major crush on Umi, but Umi never seemed to notice. Even now, while she was completely taken in by his wounds, she didn't notice his skin turning red.

          "He'll be alright. He just looks bad because the ambush was pretty much aimed at him, or so it seemed." A deep voice assured. 

          "Lantis!" Hikaru recognized. She turned around to see how he was, but his condition did not make her smile.

          Lantis, for one of the first times ever, was not wearing his usual black armor. His shoulder was wrapped up (left) in a bandage, but you couldn't really notice because his shirt was white. (Lantis in white! The guy who wears black 24/7 wearing white!) His right wrist was also wrapped up. And he had a long bandage wrapped two or three times around his chest. His hair was messy and he looked tired, as if he had not had sleep. But he was giving Hikaru a soft look that made her assured that he was ok.

          "You guys here already?" Gave (duh! who do you think?) a very familiar voice.

          "Ferio!" Fuu whirled around, very worried. But she really didn't need to be.

          Ferio was pretty much fine. He had a couple of scratches, but nothing really worse than normal. In fact, there were only two things worrying Fuu when she saw him. First, the bandage (only one) wrapped around Ferio's head. Second, how the hell did he get away fine while the others were hurt so badly?!

          "Ferio..."was the only word that came out of her mouth. 

          "Fuu." Ferio gave her a small smile. They both stared at each other for a moment.

          "FUU!" Umi shouted and ran over and grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Ascot in about ten seconds flat. Fuu barely had time to blink before Ferio changed to Ascot. "Healing magic Fuu, NOW!"

          Ascot was really embarrassed now. Umi was giving him so much attention. She was acting as if she really cared a lot for him. But once again, she seemed oblivious to his blush. "I-it's ok. I-I'm fine, really!" Ascot studdered. 

          "Like hell you're fine!" Umi argued. "You've got more bandages than everyone in Cephiro put together! Healing magic now Fuu!"

          "~WINDS OF HEALING!~" Fuu used her magic on Ascot. And all of Ascot's bandages dissapeared, along with the wounds and any ripped clothes were sewn back together. Ascot was fine, and Umi wasn't going crazy or shouting anymore. At least for now.

          I lied. "ASCOT! You're okay! Thank the gods!" Umi yelled and flung her arms around Ascot and laughed. There aren't any words to describe how much Ascot was blushing or how red that blush was. And guess what? Umi didn't realize he was blushing. Everyone else in the room did though. There was a laugh going round, but not so loud that Umi noticed. 

          "Now heal Lantis please Fuu!" Hikaru pleaded to the girl who hadn't been able to even speak to the one she's in love with because she had been too busy healing her best friend's boyfriends. 

          "Okay Hikaru." Fuu subsided.

          They walked over to Lantis, who of course tried to convince Fuu and Hikaru that he was fine, but to no avail.

          "~WINDS OF HEALING~" Fuu incantated. Lantis' bandages dissapeared, along with all the other stuff I said with Ascot dissapeared too.

          "Thank you Fuu!" Hikaru rhymed. (in japanese it would be 'arigato Fuu-chan and not rhyme, but this is fanfiction so I don't care!)

          "Yeah, thanks Fuu." Umi remembered to say.

          "No problem." Fuu replied.

          "Can I talk to her now?" Ferio reminded him that he was still there. He pulled Fuu over. Fuu's turn to blush now. He didn't take her too far away from the others. Just enough so that they knew that he was only talking to her.

          "Ferio..." was the only thing again, that she could say to him.

          "Hey Fuu." Ferio repeated. He took her hand and kissed it, which made Fuu blush more. "I missed you." He brought her hand to his cheek.

          "I missed you too." Fuu whispered. Ferio smiled at her, which made her heart jump.

          "I bet I missed you more." Ferio was still pressing Fuu's hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to take in all the feelings he was experiencing at once. He moved his head up and down along her hand. Fuu was blushing big time now. 

          'He must have missed me a lot.' Fuu thought. 'He's never done anything like this before...'

          "Ferio..." Fuu said. "How bad is it?"

          "Is what?" Ferio asked, muffled because her hand was now in front of his mouth.

          "This." Fuu answered and reached up and touched the bandage around Ferio's head with her other hand.

          "Oh." Ferio said and touched it with his free hand. "I don't know." His face looked confused. "I didn't know I had this on..."

          "Ahh, you're up." Clef said as he walked into the room with the others. "Feeling better Ferio?" All the couples turned to see the entering people.

          "Better from what?" Ferio asked.

          "You don't remember?" Presesa asked shocked.

          "Remember what?" 

          Lafarga started to laugh. "Oh my gosh!" Lafarga laughed. "When we were attacked! You took a hit to the head and have been asleep ever since. Six days!"

          "The attack was six days ago!?" Ferio was obviously surprised since he dropped Fuu's hand.

          "Yeah," Lafarga laughed. "And I had to carry you back. We brought you to your bed and you haven't moved until now. You don't remember any of this?"

          "I remember running at the monster, ready to attack it but then, nothing."

          "Another monster came up from behind and got you in the head."

          "How long was that after we left?" Fuu asked. (remember, Cephiro time and Earth time are different.)

          "Four days." Clef answered. (Cephiro time)

          "Six days ago," Umi repeated.      

          "But the wounds looked fresh!" Hikaru recalled.

          "We had another ambush on  the castle." Lantis explained. "We were able to defend them off, but Primera dissapeared after that."

          "Right, Primera could have been able to heal your wounds with her magic." Hikaru realized.

          "What exactally are these things?" Umi asked.

          "We're not totally sure about anything about them." Clef told them. "Aside from the fact that they are very fast and evil." The girls looked uncomfortable at the thought. Clef noticed this and quickly added. "Don't worry, I can sense when they are coming now. They can't take us by surprise again."

          "That's a relief." Umi sighed, along with Hikaru and Fuu.

          "Like Clef would let you misses stay in Cephiro if there was any danger of y'all getten hurt. If there was, y'all be outta here faster 'n you could even say Cephiro!" Caldina joked. "Clef would never let any of you misses get hurt!"

          "Yes, well," Clef said. "You girls can enjoy yourselves now, ok?" 

          "Why don't you come outside?" Presea asked. "We are expecting Princess Aska, Princesses Tatra and Tarta, Eagle, and all of them to come soon today. They'll be arriving soon." Presea and Clef, followed by Caldina and Lafarga, left the room to go outside.

          "Do you want to go Lantis?" Hikaru asked.

          "If you want to Hikaru." Lantis answered, none too excited.

          "But Eagle's coming!" Hikaru tried again. "We might also be able to find Primera outside!"

          "I guess." Lantis repeated in the same voice, but didn't move at all.

          "Come on!" Hikaru began to pull Lantis' arm out to the door to follow the others.

          Umi was giggling at the two of them. She turned to Ascot. "Let's go too Ascot, ok?"

          "Alright Umi." Ascot replied.

          "Let's go!" Umi announced. She started walking to the door. Ascot followed, blushing as always.

          Fuu began to laugh at the odd couple as they walked out of the room. "Shall we?" She smiled to Ferio. She began to follow after the others. But Ferio grabbed Fuu's arm before she had taken two steps. She turned, surprised to him. "Ferio?"

          "I want to show you something." Ferio told her.

          "But the others..." Fuu started.

          "I just want to show you, Fuu." Ferio cut her off. "They'll have to manage without you for now."

          Ferio began to pull Fuu  out of the room. He brought her down the hallway, a way Fuu realized shehadn't been down in all her visits to Cephiro. She noticed it didn't seem to be the same as the others. It seemed a little fancier.

          "I've actually wanted to show you this for a while," Ferio seemed excited, but he didn't look back to her, or let go of her hand. "But the time has never seemed right."

          Fuu asked. "What are you going to show me, Feiro?"

          Ferio stopped and turned to her. He gave her a playful smile that made her heart skip a beat. "It's a surprise."

          Then they continued down the hallway, without conversation, until Fuu tried asking again. "Where are we going?"

          "We're here." Ferio declared in answer to her question. They stopped in front of a door. It didn't seem that different from the ones surrounding it, yet it also seemed to be special at the same time to Fuu, but she didn't know why. 'But, it's just a door.' Fuu told herself.

          "And where is here?" Fuu asked Ferio.

          "My room." 

Ugh! Finally done! I must have rewritten this chapter fifty times! That stupid virus! I had to rewrite more than half of it from memory! Then that part my sister decided would be funny to delete! (FYI Miko Windam saves it to a 3 1/2 floppy disk, no recycle bin) Then I lose the floppy and have to start to rewrite in school! (FYI 80% of story is done in school, not home, thus the disk) I know I messed up somewhere with the part about Primera. Mokona might not be able to make his fluffy appearence... AHH! I spoke too much! I will try to make up for this taking so long by writing the next chapter quick! I'll try! 

(PS the ending to this chapter was written three days after the beginning, which is when Umi first sees Ascot. Then the floppy was lost. This is the floppy version. All the others go to either the same part, or to the Primera part. This took way too long!)


	4. How Much I Love You

Hiya guys whom have not been scared away yet! Yeah, I still don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, but I am happy to say that I finished this chapter a lot sooner than I thought. I got reviews!!!!!! I got reviews from some people other than Cloud!!!! But I still don't have a lot though, so please review!! 

And another thing, why am I like the only one who has written a rated R Rayearth story with Fuu and Feiro this YEAR!! (if there is someone else who does after I write this, sorry but you took too long) I feel alone!!! 

Oh yeah, another note that I HAVE to write. This is the lemon part of the story so if you are really little and have a chance of getting caught reading something like this, you better just skip this or copy & paste & read in secret. Unlike Cloud (in case anyone was wondering, the Cloud I'm referring to is, she's the one who wrote Mikoto's Revenge in Zoids, check it out!) I go a little more into detail than she does in rated R fics. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now anyone who can read this and for some reason still is, you could have skipped this entire thing. Thanks for reading!

          Ferio opened the door and pulled Fuu into his room. Fuu, for a moment, forgot what was going on, because she was completely taken in by the wonder and beauty of his room.

          It was pretty big, and mysterious designs were carved into the walls. Of course, there were also the traditional Cephiro gems as decorations in the walls as well. There were desks covered in things Fuu couldn't even begin to imagine what they did or were for, but still there was even more fascinating not knowing. His bed was very big. It had at least three blankets from what she could tell, and a lot of pillows, each one looked especially soft. There was a carpet, following the designs of the room. And there was a very beautiful closet, which Fuu could only begin to imagine what could be hidden inside.

          "It's beautiful." Fuu thought out loud as she looked and began to wander the room.

          "Yes you are." Ferio answered, staring straight at Fuu with a smile. Fuu turned to look at him, flushed. There were no lights in the room, and the window had a curtain over it. But the room was still lit by some magical glow.

          "Was this what you wanted to show me?" Fuu asked, trying to ignore his last statement.

          "Nope." Ferio replied bluntly. He started towards her, and as he walked he told her "You still have to wait for that Fuu."

           When he reached her, he moved her hair away from her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. His eyes just stared into hers. Fuu thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest at the pace it was going.

          "I missed you so much the last time you left." Ferio started to tell her. "I missed you so much that it hurt." His eyes started to wander all over her body. His hand dropped to her shoulder.

          "Me too." Fuu whispered. "I wanted to come back sooner, but,"

          "Shh. you're here now, that's what's important." Ferio hushed. Ferio pulled Fuu close to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. She didn't object.

          'He's so warm.' Fuu thought. She buried her face in the folds of his shirt. She drew her arms around his waist. She pressed herself to him. Then he began to stroke her hair. His fingers freely flew through the soft strands. They dug through to her scalp, which sent a tingling pleasure from her head all the way through her body. He stroked it several more times, just until a small moan escaped from Fuu's lips.

          Ferio stroked her hair one more time and then rested his warm hand on her neck. He pulled Fuu's glasses off. Fuu was a bit startled, but then she realized she could see, even without her glasses on. 'I will myself to see and I can.' Fuu thought. 'So it wasn't part of the armor.' Ferio placed the glasses down on the nearest desk, never taking his eyes off Fuu. Fuu wasn't looking at him, so he just stared, not moving. 

          When Fuu realized this, she raised her head, and then he bent down and stole her lips. On instinct, she pulled back, but he perused and she gave in quietly. When she did, he went to satisfy his hunger. He pushed her against the wall and started to give her deeper kisses. She slowly moved her arms up to his neck and started to massage it. He began to groan against Fuu's mouth. She was a bit taken aback at first, (it's not like she's experienced with this stuff) but then continued her actions. 

          But Ferio broke their kiss and stopped her. He gabbed Fuu's hands and held them against the wall by her head. Fuu was obviously surprised. Ferio's head was looking down, as if he was having a hard time deciding what to do or say next. He was like that for a moment, both of them unmoving. Then he lifted his head up.

          "I wanted to show you," Ferio finally informed her, face level with hers and saying each word very carefully and slowly. "How much I love you."

          "Ferio, you've..." Fuu began.

          "No Fuu," Ferio objected to the unspoken interjection. "Don't stop me. I'm going to show you. I have to show you what's been building up inside me since the day I saw you in the Forest of Silence. I was watching you long before I saved you. Now, I'm finally going to let these feelings come out." And he emphised it with another kiss so she couldn't object if she wanted to, not that she did want to.

          He let her hands go so he could start to smooth her back. His lips began to travel off hers and down to her neck. But not before awakening every single nerve between the two. 

          His kisses were warm and brought Fuu further and further from reality. Fuu had never experienced anything like this before, she never imagined it would feel like this, or even that this could actually happen to her. 'Tell me I'm not dreaming . . .' Fuu thought to herself. 'That this isn't a fantasy I just made up again...Ferio.'

          Ferio's hand went under her shirt and crawled up her back. Fuu arched at the unexpected gesture. The cloth of his white glove smoothed the tiny hairs of her back. He moved slowly upward, every inch wishing he had his glove off and truly feel her soft, warm skin. 

          But he kept himself occupied by kissing whatever bare skin he could see along her neck and face, or move the clothing to uncover more. Her white skin was beginning to turn to a light rose tint, and her breathing was beginning to get heavy. Her eyes showed a hint that she was getting nervous. 'Shy as always.' Ferio thought when he saw. 'You shouldn't be Fuu.' Then his hand that was on her back came across her bra strap. Fuu gasped when she felt it. Ferio smiled at her embarrassment and simply started back down her back again.

          Meanwhile, his free hand slid it's way down her figure, but disguised it with more passionate kisses on her lips. Fuu brought her hands around his neck and even started kissing him back. But Ferio continued his secret mission unnoticed. When he reached the end of her uniform, he just slid under the skirt and started up her thigh. 

          Fuu was too preoccupied with his kisses to notice. She was getting lost in the new adventure. But then, Ferio started to slide his hand towards her center. She jumped out of her daze (and almost out of his arms) and stared at him in question. 

          "I love you more than this Fuu." Ferio explained. "Much more than simply this."

          "Ferio," Fuu was a little unsure about what Ferio was saying. She had a million things flying through her head. She had a million desires flying through her heart and body.

          "I wanted to show you how much I loved you Fuu." Ferio insisted. "I'd be lying if I said this was it. Cephiro is the land of the will, the future is decided all on your heart."

          Fuu understood his meaning. Unlike on Earth, she couldn't get pregnent or disease (this is Fuu's head remember) or anything unless she wished for it. But she wished for Ferio, and since he says that he wished for her too...

          Ferio sensed the battle won, he lifted her up, ignored the fact her skirt was sliding down her legs, and brought her over to his bed. He lied her down, (covers pushed away) and hovered over her. He stared deep into her eyes, and Fuu was amazed at all the feelings she could see within them. Desire, love, happiness, amazement, and a little nervous. 'But that's not so hard to believe,' Fuu thought. 'Since I'm feeling the exact same way.'

          Ferio began to give needing kisses to her neck. His strong arms wrapped around Fuu's figure, pulling him closer to her. His lips caressed her neck with hot kisses. Fuu gripped onto his robes, imagining what she would feel if it wasn't there. The material was smooth and she rubbed her cheek against it. She then raised her face towards him and Ferio took it as a welcome and gave her a long, deep kiss.

          "I need you Fuu." Ferio informed her when they broke. "I need you now."

          "Ferio," Fuu began, still unsure until she realized the truth that her body was calling his as well. "Alright."

          Ferio gave her a smirk and slightly tilted his head and replied. "You sure Fuu?"

          Fuu closed her eyes and smiled "Would it matter if I wasn't Ferio? I can tell you from your eyes. You are feeling the same way I am." 

          "I guess not." Ferio chuckled. "Hey, wanna try something?"

          "Something?" Fuu asked.

          "Cephiro is a land of will right?"

          "Yes"

          "So, instead of wasting time undressing, wanna try willing them away instead?"          "Willing them away?" Fuu looked a little skeptical.

          "You can see without those 'glasses' can't you?"

          "I guess..."

          "Let's try it." Ferio closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Fuu. He bent his head a little towards her. Fuu gave in and closed her eyes too, and tried to imagine Ferio without clothes. Every time she did though, she began to blush. She unconsciously gripped his shirt tighter and she tried again. When she suddenly felt her hands instead of the silky material, her eyes shot open.           When she tilted her head up, she could only stare. Ferio looked more beautiful to her than he ever had. His skin was smooth and warm. His muscles flexed as he adjusted his hold on her again. His green hair danced over his closed eyes and tan skin. His hair tie had also disappeared, so the hair that would have been pulled back fell forward against his tanned shoulders. His skin didn't have one scratch, except for over his nose and on his cheek, which had been there since she'd first met him.

          Fuu raised her hand slightly and traced over the scar over his nose and between his eyes. Ferio's eyes shot open at the unexpected touch. When he looked down, he began to stare just as Fuu did.

          Her skin was a pearly white. Her breasts looked soft and her skin was warm. She was already beginning to get goose bumps at the cold air. He caught her emerald eyes and asked an unspoken request. He bent his head down and kissed her right breast. Fuu could only watch as a million shocks emerged from there through her. He lifted his head up and placed little kisses across her chest over to her left breast. He continued until he reached her left nipple. 

          Fuu had already begun to breath heavy. So many new emotions were flying through her. Each kiss brought fireworks of desire in her. She wanted this; she wanted to be as close as she could with Ferio. She really did want this. No, she needed this, and she needed him.

          Ferio bit one of the peaks, and Fuu gasped. Ferio looked at her and gave her a playful grin. He bent his head and bit the other one, earning another gasp from Fuu. Ferio began to suck on one of the mounds, his hot tounge licking it over and over again. 

          Fuu started to whimper and gave a soft moan. Ferio stopped his actions and raised his head over to Fuu's. "What Fuu, jealous?" Ferio teased. He took her lips in his and moved his tongue over them, demanding an entrance. Fuu opened her mouth, unsure of what to do. His tongue explored her mouth, licking everything it could. Then, his found hers and played with it. He led hers into his mouth. Fuu's followed, unsure exactly what was going on, before she was in his mouth, playing with his tongue.      

          A moan escaped from the back of Fuu's throat again. 'Is this really happening?' Fuu thought as she did. 'Is he really…am I really…?' But Fuu could think no more before she gasped.

          Ferio had been sliding his hand again. He slid it between her thighs and had touched that special spot. Fuu arched her back at the surprise. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her breathing began to match her heart's pace. Ferio started to rub the silky smooth skin there. Each time, an indescribable feeling ran throughout Fuu's body and her gasps grew faster and louder. She reached out and pulled Ferio close to her with her arms. She tilted her head and looked at him. But he didn't stop, and she didn't want him to. 

          "Ferio," Fuu managed to say between her ragged breathing. "I-I love. . .I want…"

          Ferio stopped her by kissing her forehead. "Me too, Fuu." Ferio let his fingers slide into her. He began to move it in and out. Fuu's gasps grew much louder and she gripped Ferio tighter and tighter.

          'He's…his fingers…Ferio…' Fuu thought's read. But they were quickly discarded, as Ferio was about to do something that would drive her far past the point of thinking than she had ever been.

          Ferio propped himself up on his hands and moved level with her. He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. Then he informed her "I'm going to show you how much I love you Fuu."

          Fuu wanted to say 'ok' at least but nothing came out. But Ferio didn't need words to know that she felt it was alright.

          He brought his weapon at the tip of her enterance. Fuu didn't look, because she was scared that she would get scared if she did.

          Then he entered her. Fuu yelled out at the momentary pain that fled through her body. She grabbed him instinctively, but then loosened her grip because the worst was quickly over.

          The pleasure that swept over her was more than any of his previous actions. She was lost in it. She looked up at him with a face of pure amazement. 

          It was that look on her face that Ferio would always remember. It made her look more beautiful than he had ever imagined. It drove him crazy and he dove into her again. 

Fuu cried out, but she wasn't in any pain. It felt amazing, and wonderful. She egged him on with each cry and his pace went faster and faster. Fuu cried louder and louder in a language known only to those two as they made love. No, not made love, but showed each other how much they already did love the other. 

Then Fuu cried out his name louder than ever and Ferio caught it with his own in a kiss. He fell on top of her and just laid there, panting. 

          After a couple of minutes Ferio moved off her and said in a soft and weak voice "I love you more than that Fuu. I don't think it's possible to show you how much."

          "You never needed to show me." Fuu answered him with another smile, just for him. "I love you too, remember?"

          "I guess so." Feiro said weakly. He wrapped his arms around Fuu and fell asleep, just like that.

          "I love you too Ferio." Fuu said after he fell asleep, and then she followed him in deep slumber.

Later, Umi and Hikaru went by Ferio's door to tell Fuu that they were ready for bed. She opened the door and said "Fuu? You in here? Me and- Hi-" and she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Ferio's bear chest and his arms wrapped around Fuu's bare back, each fast asleep.

Umi quickly shut the door as quietly as she could and started walking away really fast, blushing red.

"What's wrong Umi?" Hikaru asked.

"N-nothing Hikaru. Let's go! Fuu's not sleeping with us tonight." 'She's sleeping with someone else. I guess you are the kind of girl who would do something like that!'  

So how was that? Please review. Sorry it took so long! Anyway, the next chapter is when the summary will actually make sense!!! I promise!!!! Please review!  


	5. Monster Hunting We Go

I don't believe this!!!!!! It took me forever to write this chapter and when I finally finish it, (and chapter 6) it doesn't work!!!!!!!!!!!!! But you know what? Chapter 6 was fine. But I can't post 6 until I finish 5 so here I go all over again!!!! The terror of chapter three has come back to haunt me!!!!! So here I am at 9:33 PM typing in secret the thing that took me over a week to write/type and find out it doesn't work!!!! I need to take a break from this story. I can tell you chapter 3 by heart and I bet I will be able to do the same once I finish retyping this chapter.

(Today wasn't a total loss, I got the Rayearth OVA on DVD. But then I found out Ferio is a bad guy and Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu never went to Cephiro. The OVA is really messed up, but then again I haven't finished watching it yet, so I don't know. By the time I finish typing this I probably would have already finished watching it though.)

Oh yeah, before I forget, I still don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. If I did, I wouldn't need to use a cheap floppy disk  that messes up everytime I write an important chapter. In fact, someone would be doing this for me. And I would be living in Japan. And I would be writing in Japanese. And I wouldn't be wasting everyone's time just talking about what would happen if I did own Magic Knight Rayearth oh just read the story!

          That morning, Fuu woke up with light streaming through between the curtains of the room. For a moment, she forgot where she was. When she opened her eyes and saw Ferio's naked chest, she nearly jumped out of her skin! But then memories of last night flooded back to her, and she smiled a sly smile which was something you rarely saw on Fuu. She stared at his faxe which looked strangely more innocent than she'd ever remembered it. Almost childlike, which of course wasn't the case!

          Ferio was sleeping peacefully with steady breathing. His arms wrapped around her naked body and his legas wrapped around hers. Fuu didn't want to move, she wanted to stay like this forever. But she knew she couldn't do that. It would be really emgarrassing if Umi or Hikaru or anyone for that matter saw them like this!

          Fuu began to move to get up, but Ferio's grip on her tightened and brought her closer to him. Fuu had to oblige. There was no way she could struggle against him, not that her body wanted to. Fuu laid her head against his chest. 'I have to wake him up.' Fuu thought. 'But how?' Then she recalled from books that she had read and in movies that she had seen that you wake your lover up with a kiss.  Fuu blushed at the thought. 'That's silly. Why would I do that? I'm not going to believe some stupid fairy tale just because of this.' But she knew she was lying. 'Well, I might as well try it. Why not after all of this?'

          Fuu moved over Ferio and stared at him for a moment. More memories of the night before flooded back to her, causing her to sigh. There were no words to describe the pleasure she had experienced last night. She was glad to find that Ferio had felt the same way she did for him. That he loved her so much he was able to express such passion to her. 

          But after that, what was going to happen? Things certainly wouldn't be the same as they were before, so what were those things? She shook off that thought. No, Cephiro was a land of will, where belief in your heart becomes power. As long as she and Ferio were in love, there was nothing that could harm them or change that. She found relief in that philosophy.

          Fuu stared at his face again. She smiled, gathered up her courage, bent down, and pressed her lips to his. His body reacted naturally to her by his arms which began to stroke her back before he was even fully awake. Fuu didn't pull away from him until his eyes opened, when she lifted her head of his.

          "Wow, that's a nice wake-up call." Ferio grinned, rested his hands on her hips. "Where did you learn to do that?"

          Fuu just smiled at him as her answer. Ferio smiled the 'You're pretty tricky' smile back at her. And then he turned over so he was on top of her. He began to kiss all over her neck and shoulder again. The little shockwaves that went through Fuu with each kiss almost made her want to forget everything else in the world. But she knew that they had to get up, before someone came to get them up.

          "Ferio, we have…" Fuu started. But Ferio silenced her with another long kiss, which her body quickly accepted.

           When they broke, he urged her "We don't have to do anything we don't want to right now."

          "What if someone comes in?"

          "Then they'll get quite a sight." Ferio joked.

          "Ferio!"

          "I'm just kidding Fuu." Ferio laughed. "Just let me have a few more minutes like this." He began to smooth his hands all over her body to back up his plea. Fuu couldn't refuse.         

          But then, footsteps came from down the hall. Both Fuu and Ferio froze. Then they heard Umi's voice "Come on Hikaru! We have to wake up Fuu!"

          "Then why are we going to Ferio's room?"

          "Fuu's sleeping, um, in there."

          "I still can't believe Fuu didn't sleep in our room last night. I wonder why."

          "You can ask her when we get there." 

          "You've got pretty devoted friends." Ferio stated.

          "They're coming!" Fuu warned.

          "Do you think our 'quick undress' find will work backwards?"

          "I hope so." Fuu was worried. "I can't imagine what Hikaru  would think if she sees us like this!"

          "Then close your eyes and concentrate." Ferio instructed and then did so himself. Fuu followed his lead.

          Soon, Fuu could no longer feel his warm skin and instead felt her rough clothes. When Ferio felt the silky material of his outfit return, he opened his eyes at the exact same time as Fuu. He scanned her school uniform and armor and thought aloud.

          "I think I liked you without clothes better."

          "Ferio!" Fuu yelled, turning red.

          "Just kidding." Ferio smiled and began to move off her and the bed. Fuu did the same and began to smooth her skirt. (not that there were any wrinkles)

          Then the door burst open and Hikaru came running into the room. She ran up to Fuu and started asking her questions right away. "Where were you Fuu? You missed Aska and Tarta and Tatra and Eagle and Sanyun and Geo and…"

          Then Umi came over and cut Hikaru off by saying "Now Hikaru, come on. They'll be coming again today right? Fuu can see them then. Now Fuu, we came to get you because we have to leave now so we can get back early."

          "Get back early for what?" Fuu asked, grateful for Umi cutting Hikaru off.

          "You know those monster hunts he was talking about yesterday?"

          "Yes," Fuu recalled. "The one everyone got hurt on?"

          "Well," Umi continued. "Hikaru and I thought that we might be able to help. We are the Magic Knights after all. We could easily be able to bring these monsters down. What do you say Fuu?"

          "I guess so." Fuu replied. "Not as many people would get hurt if we went."

          "I'll go too." Ferio added.

          "Ferio…" Fuu reacted, not totally wanting him to go, but really happy that he was at the same time.

          "After all, I did go last time and I would like to have another word with that demon." Ferio smirked, letting Fuu know that wasn't the only reason he wanted to go. Unfortunately, Umi caught the look too quickly turned.

          She hid her embarassment by saying "Let's get downstairs ok? Don't want to keep Lafarga and Caldina waiting."

          "Caldina's going too?" Fuu asked.

          "Yeah, she convinced Lafarga." Umi brushed Fuu off, not even wanting to look at Fuu because of her fear that Fuu would see her blushing and catch the reason why.

          But Fuu noticed that Umi was acting a little odd, yet she didn't say anything. She just followed Umi and the others down the hall in silence.

          Actually, the whole group was silent, each with something else on their mind. Umi trying to get last night out of her head, Ferio replaying last night and wondering if it would happen again soon, Fuu wondering why Umi was acting so odd and trying to avoid Ferio's gaze so as not to let on what happened last night to anyone else, and Hikaru wondering what everyone was so quiet and having her carefree thoughts running as always. It was very quiet.

          When they got downstairs, they were greeted by a big and exaggerated "Hello!! I hope y'all are ready ta go monsta huntin'!" from the famous Caldina who was acting as if they were going on a picnic.

          A quiet "Good morning." from a quiet Ascot who decided to come along when he heard a certain Magic Knight had decided to go on this trip.

          A simple smile from a black armored Cail and a "Let's get going now." from the Dal Lafarga.

          "Ok! Let's go everyone!" Hikaru smiled and ran over to walk with Lantis who held his arm out to her.

          Umi didn't wish to be left alone with Ferio and Fuu which coincidentally made her go with Ascot. Ascot was blushing (big surprise) when Umi walked over to him. But she was so preoccupied with getting away from that couple that she didn't notice.

          Ferio was only too glad to be left alone with Fuu. As the other two couples waalked ahead, they walked at a slower pace. Ferio slipped his arm around Fuu's waist. He then bent down and kissed her cheek. This caused Fuu to turn her head to look up at him. She smiled back at him. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk just like that.

          Umi took a glance back at the two of them. She quickly whipped her head back and straight forward, blushing almost as bad as Ascot did. She couldn't get the pictures from last night out of her head. Even though she really didn't see anything then, her imagination was attempting to fill in the gaps against Umi's will! This made her blush even more.

          Ascot noticed Umi turning red and a instant wave of concern swept over him. "Are you alright Umi?" He gathered up the courage to ask.

          Umi jumped at the sound of his voice. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had been neglectful of what was going on around her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Ascot." She put on a fake smile which dissapeared the minute she turn away from him.

          The group walked in silence for some more. But it made Hikaru a little edgey. She didn't want this trip to be completely in silence like it was on the walk through the hallway. So she tried to lighten the mood.

          "So where were those monsters last seen? I mean, well, I know they were last seen in the castle, just where were they when they attacked the first time?"

          Lafarga answered her. "Around the Spring of Eterna in the Forest of Silence."

          "It's still here?" Fuu asked startled. "I thought it would have been destroyed when Cephiro was falling apart."         

          "No." Lafarga explained. "Parts of the Forest of Silence are still in Cephiro. Clef believes that it is because of the Spring of Eterna's power since the Spring of Eterna has the powerful ore Escudo. He thinks that the magic from the ore is what is sustaining the Spring and parts of the Forest."

          Fuu slowly asked "Wouldn't that mean that there is still Escudo in the Spring..."

          "I'm not sure." Lafarga replied. "All I know is that is what Guru Clef told me."

          The group walked a little furthur. They began to see more and more clusters of trees appear on the landscape. This gave the impression that they were wandering through where the Forest of Silence used to stand. The trees were in little islands. There were groups close together or there were groups far apart.

          "We're almost there." Lafarga informed, leading the way with Caldina close by him.

          They walked through the scattared remains of the forest. Some creatures were scuttering the forest floor. Some were flying out of the trees as the group neared them, while others just peered at them from the cover of isolated trees. None of these creatures looked poised for attack, but they didn't seem frightened either.

          "Oh no," Lafarga muttered and stopped in his tracks. His eyes wandered the trees with a worried expression on his face.

          "What's wrong?" Caldina asked. Both Lantis, Ascot, and Hikaru got in a ready position, expecting an ambush or attack on them. 

          "I can't remember which way to go next." Lafarga answered with the same seriousness of before. Everyone fell over (typical anime) except Lafarga.

          Caldina got up and sweatdropped and asked. "Are you sure?" Lafarga nodded.

          "Do you remember Lantis? Ascot? Ferio? Any ideas?"

          Lantis took a good look around, as did Ferio and Ascot. "You know, I don't know which way either." Lantis told Lafarga. Ferio and Ascot nodded in agreement.

          "Then what do we do now?" Umi asked. "Do we split up? Guess which way? Stand here?"

          "We shouldn't split up. We're best when we are together." Hikaru objected.

          "Maybe we should break up into smaller groups. Most of us know the way to Eterna, so something might jog someone's memory of where to go." Fuu proposed.

          "Fuu's right." Lafarga agreed. "That way, no one's alone and we can cover more ground."

          "No! I still say it's best if we stick together!" Hikaru objected. "What if someone gets attacked and needs help? Or someone gets lost? We're at our strongest and best together."

          Just then, something black shot out from one of the trees, just missing Hikaru's neck, and landed in the bushes behind her. Then another shot out from behind Ascot and landed behind Lafarga. Both too quick to see what it was, aside from being black and fast.

          "It's them." Lafarga warned. "Be on gaurd!"

          Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu pulled out their swords from the gems on their gloves. Right before thousands of the black creatures began shooting out from  all different directions. When they brushed by someone, they left a deep cut behind. They were as quick as lightning and the group was getting cut a lot more than they were cutting these demons. In fact, not one person, even with the Magic Knights and the Dal and Cail, had even wounded, much less killed one of these mesterious minions.

          "There's too many!" Umi shouted, ducking one but getting slashed by another.

          "What are they after?" Hikaru yelled, swinging her sword but accomplishing nothing by it, except slicing air.

          Then, several of the dark streaks ganged up and charged at Ascot, Caldina, and Fuu. They through them in all different directions, through the trees and out of sight.

          Lafarga started to run after Caldina, but a swarm of these monsters attacked him head on. He slashed his way through them and ran off after her, and away from the group.

          Umi tried to follow after Ascot, but a black circle surrounded her and becgan to attack her without breaking their formation. She was helpless to dodge, much less slay any of them. "Hikaru! Help!" She shouted.

          Hikaru turned and saw Umi in danger. She started to run but some of the monsters tried to stop her. She swung her sword a few times, accomplishing nothing by it. Then an idea struck her. "~RUBY LIGHTINING!~" She attacked the monsters, and they were killed by it. She ran to Umi and shouted. "Umi! Duck down! I'm going to use magic to kill those things!"

          "Ok!" Umi nodded. She emiditetly ducked and covered her head with her hands.

          "~FLAME ARROW!~" Hikaru shouted and flames burst from her finger and burned the entire ring of demons.

          "Thanks." Umi thanked Hikaru as she got up. "I have to help Ascot."

          "Alright." Hikaru answered and Umi dashed into the cover of trees.

          Meanwhile, Ferio had attempted to follow after Fuu, but came against thousands of little black dashes trying to stop him. His sword was useless against the quick demons. The more he tried to cut through them, the more he got cut. They attack him from all sides and he was getting really bad wounds. Finally, he just gave up trying to defend himself or attack the demons and tried to focus on just getting through them. 'I have to get to Fuu!' He thought. He tried to just run past them, ignoring all of his injuries, which he in fact got more of, until he fell because of all the cuts on his legs. He couldn't stand and the demons emidietly tried to take advantage of that.

          "~LIGHTENING CALL!~" The lightening attacked most of the demons and Ferio looked up to see Lantis, Lafarga, Caldina, and Hikaru running towards him.

          "~FLAME ARROW!~" Hikaru shouted and took out the rest of the demons. "Are you ok Ferio?" She kneeled down next to him. She had a few wounds, as did Lantis and Lafarga who had come back with Caldina who had barely any wounds on her. But none of them had anywhere near as many as Ferio. "Can you stand?" Hikaru asked, face full of concern.

          "I'm alright." Ferio assured. But when he began to stand up, he cried out from the emidiet pain in his legs and fell back down.

          "You're hurt bad." Hikaru obsereved. "He needs help. Umi was in bad shape too, but she went after Ascot."

          "I'll be fine, just let me rest for a minute." Ferio panted. "Go help Umi, Hikaru."

          "Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

          "Yeah, by the time you guys get back, I'll be ready and we can help Fuu." Ferio assured.

          "That's right! Fuu! We have to help her!" 

          "Don't worry Hikaru." Lafarga said. "Caldina and I will stay with Ferio. You and Lantis go help Umi. Then we'll all go look for Fuu. She has healing magic, so she'll be alright for the moment."

          "Ok, let's go Lantis." Hikaru affirmed and she and Lantis ran off after Umi.

          After Hikaru and Lantis ran off, Caldina turned to Ferio. "You need help gettin up?" 

          "No." Ferio shook his head. "I'm going to stay down here for a bit. I just need to catch my breath." 

          "Alright." Caldina agreed, but still really concerned. 

          Then Umi and Ascot and Lantis and Hikaru came into view. But there was something else on Lantis' shoulder. It was Primera! And all of those four had not a scratch on them, which means they had used her magic.

          "Hurry Primera! You have to heal them too." Hikaru told the pixie.

          "Ok." Primera flew above Lafarga's head. "~FUTURA!~" She began to spin and sparkles flew from her body and onto Lafarga's wounds. Lafarga's wounds began to slowly close up. When she had finally healed all of his wounds, she flew over Caldina and did the same. "~FUTURA!~" When she finished with Caldina, she flew over Ferio. "~FUTURA!~" And when she had healed all of his wounds, she fell onto his lap worn out.

          "Are you ok Primera?" Ferio asked.

          "Boy, you guys know how to wear a fairy out." She replied exhausted. "Where's Fuu? Man, am I going to have to heal her too?"

          "Don't worry Primera." Umi assured. "Fuu has healing magic that she can use on herself."  

          Then, Ferio's orb began to speak. "_Ferio!_" Ferio took out the orb and spoke into it. "Fuu? Are you alright?"

          "_Yes, how is everyone else?"_

          "There fine. We found Primera and she healed all of our wounds."

          "_Good."_

          "Fuu, where are you?"

          "_I'm where that rock was."_

          "The one we broke?"

          "_Yes. It's still here. The remains of it are right behind me."_

          "Ok, we'll come get you. Don't move!"

          "_Alright."_

          Ferio turned to the others. "Let's go." 

          They ran off in the direction Fuu had been thrown in. They hadn't gone too far when Ferio's orb began to make noises again. 

          "_F-io! D-n-t C-m! Th-s-" And then there were just noises that would resemble static. Ferio began to shout into the orb._

          "Fuu! Fuu! Are you there? Fuu!!" Ferio shouted. But there was no answer. Then, the whole group heard an explosion and saw a flash of light from the trees not too far ahead.

          Ferio dashed off. The others struggled to keep up, but he was leaving them in the dust.

          "Ferio! Wait up!" Hikaru yelled as she tried to run at his pace but to no avail.

          But Ferio did no such thing. He continued to run until he reached the spot where he was sure he had seen the flash of light. But what he saw brought no calm to his heart. In fact, he nearly had a heart attack at the sight of it. He couldn't believe it.

          When the others ran up behind him, they all stopped in their tracks when they saw what he was staring at. Caldina and Hikaru gasped, Umi said "Oh god...", Lantis rested his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and looked away, Lafarga and Ascot just stared in shock.

          (They were all in the spot where the Magic Knights and Ferio had been when they were deciding what to do with the rock that was turning the creatures into monsters) Down the hill, Fuu laid in a pool of blood. She had slashes all over her, contributing to the pool. Her right arm was over her head, suggesting that she had been about to use an attack when she had been attacked. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Her sword was not out. Her glasses were a few feet away from her. She wasn't moving at all.

Sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long to get this chapter up! I swear I had it finished, it's just that my floppy disk doesn't like me and I hadn't saved all of it to my computer! And I had only a little bit more written down so I am sooooooooooooooooooo sooorrrrrryyyyy!! Please forgive me!!!! 

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing me! At least I know you didn't abandon me! You don't know how much reviews encourage me and make me happy. (I know that sounds stupid, but it's true! Ask Cloud! She's there everytime I scream out "I GOT MORE REVIEWS!" or even Keith who I beg to go on his computer to see if I got more. I love getting reviews!)

Oh, and to those of you interested on my opinion of the Rayearth OVA, all I will say is that it is definately different and has nothing to do with the series. I didn't hate it. Actually, it was pretty cool if you are judging the Fuu/Ferio pairing. My favorite quote is said by Ascot to Ferio in the first episode. _"Give me one good reason why I can't kill Clef!" _ It's not that I hate Clef, I don't, it's just the way Ascot says it, he is so cute. Major changes that you'll notice in the OVA: Clef is tall, Ascot is small, Eagle is Emeraude's brother, Emeraude is always the older one, Magic Knights go to the same school, Mokona has almost nothing to do with it, Lafarga, Caldina, Presea, and anyone from the invading countries (except Eagle) don't exist, the mashin are different, and Alcione is not in love with Zagato. I don't suggest it to Hikaru/Eagle lovers, or Ascot/Umi lovers. And, a lot of people end up dead by the end of it. I won't say who, but a lot of people do. Oh, and don't judge good guys/bad guys by the actual series. You won't get far. 

Ok, this thing is now ten pages long so it is completely ridicoulous. Thanks to anyone who read all of that so I know I didn't just waste my time. Read on to the chapter that was finished about two weeks before this!!                                                 


	6. Next Princess Emeraude?

Ok, here comes the plot. I don't want to waste too much time writing meaningless stuff, but since I wrote that I probably am going to. If you have any suggestions for me or my story, email me at _Cigamgrl@aol.com. I will probably email you back, when I get online. I am open to suggestions! Please review! I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth!_

          Ferio ran down the hill in two seconds and ran over to Fuu. 'She can't be dead! She can't be dead! Oh please don't make her dead! Tell me she's alive!' Ferio gently put his arms under Fuu and brought her close to him. She still didn't move on her own. He clutched her closer and brought his cheek to hers. He fought back his tears. "Please Fuu, wake up." He whispered with his voice shaking. 

          His eyes shot open. He felt breath on his cheek. She was still breathing! She was still alive! He whipped his head to the others and shouted "She's still alive! But she's badly wounded! She needs healing fast!" 

          Hikaru turned to Primera "Can you heal her?"

          Primera looked dissipointed. "I can try, but I'm really tired from all the healing I've done already." She started to fly down to Ferio and Fuu. 

          Then the bushes moved across from Fuu and Ferio. "This cannot be happening." Lantis said. He jumped down, the others followed. Primera flew quickly over to Fuu. "~FUTURA!~" And the pixie dust stuff sprinkled over Fuu's wounds and she began to heal. 

          But out from the bushes jumped a creature and it crashed into Primera, nocking her away from Fuu. It landed near Ferio. 

          It was pretty disgusting. It had long ears that reached it's knees. It was about knee height and it crouched over, like it was a humpback. It's eyes were huge, but the pupils were really tiny. It's fingers and toes were long and it was a dirt brownish color. It had a squished, pig-like nose and a short, stubby tail.

          "No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" The thing said in a raspy voice.

          "What?" Ferio said.

          "Ferio, little baby brother Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" The voice started off low and raspy, but when it got to the second sentence it got higher and it lunged at Fuu. 

          Ferio picked Fuu up and jumped out of the way. Primera had only managed to heal around Fuu's lungs and heart, so she luckily wasn't going to die that second, but she was pretty bad off right then.

          "What are you and why are you attacking Fuu?" Hikaru demanded.

          "Rayearth Knight Mashin. Fight Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" And it once again lunged for Fuu. Ferio jumped out of the way again.

          "Alright, if you do that again I'll have to kill you!" Lantis yelled and jumped in front of Ferio since his hands were full.

          "Little brother Zagato. Zagato love Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" And it _again _lunged for Ferio holding Fuu but Lantis swung his sword and just missed the thing.

          "Sharp sword! Sharp sword! Meetee don't touch!" The thing cried. It jumped back in it's spot. And then began to rock itself back and forth. "No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude! No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" Then it slapped it's hands together and opened them up. There was a blue lightning between them. It placed it's hands in the direction of Lantis, Ferio, and Fuu. "No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" The lightning shot at Lantis and it nocked him back and he fell on Ferio and Fuu. "Meetee hit! Meetee hit! Meetee off finish now!" It slapped it's hands together again, then opened them up again. But this time Umi caught what it was doing.

          "~WATER DRAGON!~" She attacked the strange creature.

          "Ahhhh! Cold! Good Meetee not!" The creature yelled when the attack hit him. "Good Meetee not! Celes Knight Mashin. Fight Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" But before 'Meetee' could do anything Lafarga jumped down and grabbed it by it's arms. He pulled it up and stared at it for a minute. "Too Meetee high! Too Meetee high!" The thing screamed.

          "How could this thing survive an attack from a Magic Knight without a scratch and do magic?" Lafarga asked.

          "Dal protect Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" Meetee shook itself back and forth trying to escape Lafarga's clutches. "Go now Meetee let! No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!"

          "Let's see what Clef knows about this thing." Dal Lafarga told them. "Let's head back to the castle."

          "Castle Emeraude live-stay. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" Meetee violently shook itself, trying to get free, but to no avail.

          "Primera, could you try healing Fuu again?" Ferio asked.

          "Pixie save Lantis by. Lantis baby brother Zagato. Zagato love Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" Meetee attempted to kick Lafarga to make him let go, but he couldn't reach.

          "I could try." Primera answered. She flew over to Ferio and Fuu and again attempted to heal her. "~FUTURA!~" She spun and bagan to heal Fuu's wounds. But soon she fell over on top of Fuu, exhausted. Not all of Fuu's wounds have healed yet.

          "Pixie fall down." Meetee yelled.

          "Shut up!" Caldina yelled at Meetee.

          "Caldina from Chizeta. Chizeta Cephiro invade. Cephiro willpower. Strongest will Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" And Meetee began swinging, trying once again to get out of Lafarga's grasp.

          "I can see the castle from here." Lafarga informed them. "We're almost there."

          "I hope so." Ascot responded.

          "Ascot big palu. Ascot little palu. Ascot little palu work Zagato. Zagato love Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!" Meetee began to shake again.

          They walked up to the palace and saw Presea waiting for them at the enterance. "What's that thing?" She asked when she saw 'Meetee'.

          "Presea pharle Cephiro. Make Knight Mashin weapons Escudo. Knight Mashin fight Princess Emeraude. No Windam Knight Mashin next Princess Emeraude!"

          "That's what we're going to ask Clef." Umi informed.

          "Ok." Presea was a bit taken aback by 'Meetee. "Clef is inside with Princess Aska, Eagle, and the Princesses of Chizeta and that crew."

          "Alright, let's go." Ferio urged.

          They all walked into the castle, but they had no time to be amazed at the designs and carvings on the walls. They had to help Fuu and find out what this 'Meetee' thing was. They hurried into the main room, the one the Magic Knights go in every single visit to Cephiro; where they saw Clef, Eagle, Geo, Zazu, Princess Aska, Sanyun, Chanan, Princess Tarta, and Princess Tatra.

          "EWWWWWWW!" Aska shrieked when she saw 'Meetee'. "Get it away from us!"

          "What is that thing?" Tarta asked, disgusted.

          "Yuch!" Zazu said.

          "Guru Clef?" Asked Lafarga.

          "Yes." Guru Clef answered.

          "We were hoping you could tell us what this thing is."

          "Thing not Meetee! Meetee not thing!" The thing yelled angerily.

          Clef closed his eyes, as if he was sensing something. Then he opened them. "It is under a spell." Then he rose his staff. "~SPELL RELEASE~" 

          A blue light burst from his staff and landed on 'Meetee'. Lafarga released him. The light consumed him. When it rose off, 'Meetee' looked a lot different. Meetee's ears, toes, and fingers were shorter and didn't look as akward. He was standing up straight and it's nose resembled that of a rabbit's, only without whiskers. His pupils were bigger and no longer made him look insane. He wasn't the dirt brownish color, but he was red, and his eyes were blue.

          "Meetee not under the spell anymore?" Meetee looked at himself. He looked at his hands, then his feet, then his head turned and he tried to look at his back. Then jumped up and down smiling. "Meetee not under the spell! Meetee not under the spell!" Then he ran over and hugged Clef's leg. "Meetee thanks Guru Clef. Meetee thanks Guru Clef a lot."

          "That's alright, uh, Meetee was it?" Guru Clef asked/assured.

          "Meetee is Meetee." Meetee told him pointing to himself.

          "Well Meetee, prehaps you can go back home now?" 

          "No. Meetee cannot go back home now."

          "Why not? You were just under a spell right? Do you know who put you under the spell?"         

          "Yes, Meetee knows who put Meetee under the spell."

          "Can you tell us who?"

          "No, Meetee cannot tell you who."

          "Why not?"

          "Because Princess Emeraude told Meetee not to tell about that person who put Meetee under the spell."

          "Princess Emeraude???" Shouted everyone (save Fuu) in the room.

          Clef asked quietly. "How do you know Princess Emeraude?"

          "Meetee was sent by Princess Emeraude." Meetee replied as-matter-of-factly.

          "You were? But you see, she is dead."

          "Meetee knows this!" Meetee replied insulted. "But Meetee sent by Princess Emeraude! Meetee from up there!" Meetee pointed over it's head.

          "Up where?" Hikaru asked.

          "Meetee is not allowed to tell you that."

          "What were you sent by Princess Emeraude to do?" Umi asked, beginning to strangly believe his story.

          "To get Fuu." Meetee answered. With that, he did the same attack he had done before, only this time the lightning was yellow, not blue.

          Ferio of course jumped out of the way with Fuu. "What are you trying to do? Kill her??" Ferio shouted. 

          "You could say that." Meetee answered, and attacked again.

          Clef attempted to stop Meetee with one of his lightning attacks but Meetee simply put out his hand and the attack was repeled.

          "Stop it!" Hikaru yelled. "Why would Princess Emeraude want to hurt Fuu?"

          "So Fuu no be Princess Emeraude." Meetee replied and attacked again. This time Ferio couldn't dodge it. Everyone could only watch helplessly as the lightning hit Fuu and formed a circle around her. Meetee ran up and jumped on top of the circle.

          "Let her out!" Ferio yelled. He took out his sword and slashed at the sphere.

          "What you doing????" Meetee shrieked as the ball burst and Fuu dropped out.

          Strangly, inside the sphere all Fuu's wounds had healed. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Ferio's. "Ferio?" Fuu asked.

          "It is so good to hear your voice." Ferio smiled and held her tight.

          "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Meetee shouted. "Magic Knight who controls the Mashin Windam can _not _be the next Princess Emeraude!!!"

          "What do you mean? The pillar system is destroyed. I can't be the pillar." Fuu asked.

          "That not what Meetee means!!!!!!" Meetee argued. "Ugh! Meetee guess Meetee must get Fuu _and _Ferio." Meetee held his hands out.

          "No!!!" Hikaru yelled. "Stop it!"

          _~Stop Meetee. It's alright. Leave them alone.~_

"Princess Emeraude..." Clef whispered, but everyone heard.

          "Aye, aye Princess Emeraude." Meetee dropped his hands emidietly so they slapped loudly against his legs.

          _~Good Meetee. Now, listen carefully.~_

          "Listening carefully Princess Emeraude."

          _~Please Meetee. Please use your power to make me and Zagato bodies. We will go down ourselves.~_

"Ok Princess Emeraude. Meetee make Princess Emeraude and Sol Zagato bodies so they can come down themselves." Meetee slapped his hands together and made the yellow lightning, except he pointed it to an empty spot in the room. The lightning began to take shape of Princess Emeraude and Sol Zagato's bodies. The lightning gave away, and there stood Princess Emeraude (as the younger version) and Sol Zagato smiling.

That is where I end this chapter. Here the plot begins! I hope that was worth writing. Now, whether I keep Meetee or not is entirely up to the reviews about him. I like him and my sister said he was cute, but I will get rid of him if no one liked him. Anyway, sorry again these took so long! The story will make sense soon! If it already does, then great! (Oh yeah, to those of you who think I made Fuu out of character, at least a little bit, I did that on purpose. You will find out why in the next chapter!)

Oh and one important thing. I cannot write chapter seven until I decide whether or not I am going to keep Meetee or not. That means if you don't review Meetee, I can't write chapter seven. And I mean that! I am about ten sentences into chapter seven where I am either going to keep him in or kick him out. I need your opinion!


	7. Emeraude? Zagato? Who Are You?

After over a month's wait, here's chapter seven! Why did it take so long? Because I was busy buying the rights for Magic Knight Rayearth! I also flew around the solar system on my sister's back for inspiration on what to do in this chapter. But it didn't work so I had to will myself to Cephiro and ask the dead Emeraude and Zagato for ideas. But they couldn't answer me because they were dead. So I went to Tokyo and asked Hikaru and Umi and Fuu if they knew what to do. Then I realized I was still in Cephiro and talking to Mokona who had lot's of ideas, but none that I could understand. So I brought him with me to the actual Tokyo and tracked down Hikaru to tell me what Mokona was saying. She told me, but I couldn't understand her either because I can't speak Japanese. So I brought her to the United States and to my town (my sister was getting really tired so we had to walk after that.) and found my friend Cloud who is learning Japanese to translate what Hikaru was saying to translate what Mokona was saying. She just yelled at me in French because I had promised to learn Japanese with her but had yet to do so because I was working on this. So then I had to find her brother to translate what she was saying so I could find out what Hikaru was saying so I could find out what Mokona was saying. But when I did find him, he was just staring stupidly at the wall, wondering why he wasn't featured in Cloud's fanfic 'Revenge Service'. So I had to find someone stupid enough to communicate with him. This wasn't too hard because all I had to do was get the two idiots who _were_ featured in 'Revenge Service', who are Bryce and Andrew. But when they started talking to Cloud's brother, all hope was lost because I realized that they were all idiots and too stupid to understand any human language. So Cloud decided to tell me what was going on. But before she could, a giant meteor flew down from the sky and broke my computer. 

Hey, that was a hell of a lot more interesting than what actually happened which if you don't know, go reread the end of chapter 6. (I got sick of saying the six-word disclaimer so I wrote this instead) you can read the chapter now! 

"Princess Emeraude?" Hikaru yelled in disbelief.

"Sol Zagato?!" Umi stated in the same manner.

Meetee ran over and threw himself at Princess Emeraude's feet. "Meetee is sorry! Meetee couldn't get Fuu for you both! Meetee is sorry!" 

"It's all right Meetee; you tried your best." Princess Emeraude smiled at him.

Meetee jumped up with a smile and hugged Emeraude's legs. "Thank you for not punishing Meetee Princess Emeraude! Meetee will do better the next time Princess Emeraude needs Meetee! Meetee swears he will!" Zagato looked away, shaking his head. Emeraude patted Meetee's head with a soft smile.

"I'll look forward to it Meetee." Emeraude told him. "Would you like to go back now?"

Meetee looked up at Princess Emeraude. "No thank you Princess Emeraude. Meetee would not like to go back now Princess Emeraude. Meetee did not finish his job, Princess Emeraude. Can Meetee please stay?"

"Whatever you would like to do Meetee." Emeraude allowed softly.

"Princess Emeraude..." Clef was still in shock. (Can you blame him? he was with this girl since she was a child and saw her die. now she is standing across the room from him talking to some strange creature perfectly fine!) Emeraude looked over to him when she heard his voice, and when Meetee let go of her.

"Clef." Emeraude smiled at her mentor. Then her head began to turn to the others whom were too surprised to speak but were still in the room. "Lafarga and Lantis, it's good to see you both again." The two didn't change facial expressions at all, which were both total shock. Emeraude continued down the line of people in their silence. "Caldina, Ascot, and friends from Fahren, Chizeta, and Autozam; it's nice to finally meet you all."

"Is that Cephiro's old Princess? I thought she was dead!" Aska argued the sight in front of her.

"She was. That's what we were told." Chang Ang tried to explain to Aska and himself. Sanyun and the others didn't know what to say, especially Eagle. They had never met the Princess, only heard stories of her and her death.

"Is that really you Princess Emeraude?" Hikaru slowly asked.

Emeraude turned to look at the Magic Knights, the ones who granted her wish of death to save her country. The ones most amazed and puzzled at her revival. "Magic Knights...Hikaru." Then Emeraude did something entirely unexpected. First, she smiled a true carefree smile. That alone had never been seen on her face before. Then, she ran over and gave Hikaru a hug! Hikaru at _least_ was surprised, that's for sure!

"P-princess Emeraude??"

"Thank you all so much! Not only for granting my wish, but also for having strong enough hearts to do what I could not. Believe in the hearts and granting the wishes of all the people in Cephiro and saving this country a second time, I thank you again." Then she stepped a few feet away from Hikaru and told them in a soft voice. "I saw what pain my selfish wish brought you all. I'm sorry." She then bowed her head in shame.

Hikaru shook her head quickly. "No! It's not yours or Zagato's fault!" Zagato looked to her at the sound of his name. Completely taken by the fact that this girl who he had fought and tried to kill numerous times was not blaming him! "No matter how strong your heart may be, no one can live alone. Everyone needs someone to understand them."

"Yeah." Umi added. "It definitely wasn't your fault."

"It was the fault of the pillar system. But we have taken care of that." Fuu finished. "Don't blame yourselves."

Clef was smiling and looked very proud of the girls' mature advice. As a matter of fact, everyone was smiling. But Emeraude's smile was the infamous sad-eyes smile and Zagato only had a soft face on, more like pity than pride. Emeraude's smile was nothing like the one she had on before with Hikaru. "Yes, there is no longer a pillar that can no longer love another more than the country or anything else." Emeraude whispered.

Zagato walked up behind Emeraude and put a hand on her shoulder. "Emeraude."

"Princess Emeraude." Meetee told her as if he was a father warning his little girl not to forget her manners.

Emeraude sighed and closed her eyes, like she was trying to gather up the courage required for her next action. Then she slowly turned to Ferio and Fuu. Her eyes looked like she was in a deadly war of conflicting emotions inside.

She opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly froze like a deer in the woods that had just heard a twig snap. Zagato and Meetee looked the same way.

The room was quiet for a moment until Clef finally asked the three. "What's wrong?"

"She's coming!!!!!!!" Meetee burst out and ran to Zagato and pulled Zagato's cape over his head and hid there. Zagato didn't seem to care and stayed the way he was.

"Who's coming?" Umi asked the shivering creature.

It threw part of the cape off so part of it's head was visible and he quickly explained. "Meetee cannot tell you that." And then it threw the cape back up and resumed cowering in fear. Umi was pissed.

"There's no time." Emeraude stated to Zagato, with a very worried tone.

"What do you want to do?" Zagato asked her.

"I guess there is only one thing we can do right now." Emeraude replied. "We have to temporarily stop the source of power." She didn't seem too happy with the idea.

"That's impossible Emeraude. We aren't positive of what it is, and do you really want to do that?" Zagato informed.

"Then we'll have to fight." Emeraude concluded.

"Fight?! Fight what?" Umi franticly asked, extremely upset and confused because she hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"That." Zagato pointed to the door of the room. The door, as if on cue, then opened and through the bright, white light came a human figure.

She was dressed in a long, dark red dress. Her hair was a long dark black that seemed to fade into the shadows. Her skin was a soft white and she had not a scratch or bruise on her. She was tall too, about the height of Caldina, and she wore a lighter (somehow, but not gray) black band around her forehead to the back of her head from which dark colored jewels hung. She would be quite attractive, except for her eyes. The entire eye was a dirty blue; no other colors at all. When she walked, her feet were hidden beneath the dress. 

She stopped walking when she was across from Emeraude and isolated from everyone else. Emeraude was glaring at the new person so hard that everyone who glanced at her got chills.

But the new visitor smiled at Emeraude and when she spoke, her voices sounded like water. "Hello Emeraude. How have you been fairing?"

"Get out now." Emeraude ordered coldly.

"That's not very hospitable."

"I said get out. We do not need you here."

"Who is she?" Clef questioned what was on EVERYONE'S mind.

"Guru Clef, I am Vanta." She bowed, answering his question herself.

"What are you doing here? Like that?" Zagato asked her. Vanta turned to him.

"You could be asked the same question, Zagato." She paused and looked at the confused faces in the room. "Do you mean to tell me that they do not know yet? A little slow aren't you?"

"Some insects delayed our messenger." Emeraude snapped. Meetee wrapped the cape tighter around himself at the mention of his folly. "But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Hikaru, as well as everyone else in the room, were a bit scared. No one had ever heard or seen Emeraude, their _Princess_, the one who supposedly had the strongest heart in the world; act like this.

"No need to be so rude, Emeraude dear. I am just here to help out Cephiro and take what's mine." Vanta innocently explained.

"You can't. Leave now." Emeraude's voice grew louder with each word.

"You seem to forget that you are no longer the pillar." Vanta stated.

Emeraude closed her hands in a praying position. A light stemmed from her and shot at Vanta. Vanta simply absorbed the light. Everyone looked shocked. The former _pillar's _power failed.

"You are trying to force me out Emeraude? That you should know is impossible!" Vanta yelled and began to laugh. Emeraude had a frustrated expression on.

Hikaru knew she had to help Princess Emeraude. She willed her sword to her hand. She turned around. "Guys, we have to help." Umi nodded and followed her lead. Just as Fuu was about to do the same, Vanta's laughter grew. The girls looked confused.

"Swords won't work against her. Neither will magic." Zagato told them, but was staring at Emeraude.

"Then how do we defeat her?" Umi complained.

"I'm not sure." Zagato breathed as he continued to stare at Emeraude and Vanta.

As Vanta's laughter died down, she began to speak with Princess Emeraude again. "Well? Will you let me do what I have the right to do now? You know you aren't the pillar anymore, so you don't have nearly enough power to make me leave." A dark red shadow began to slowly form from Vanta. Emeraude's eyes turned downcast. Then after a moment, they shot open as if an idea had just struck her. "Well?" Vanta demanded as the shadow continued to grow.

"Hikaru!" Emeraude whirled around to face her.

"Yes?" Hikaru answered unsure.

"Come here!" She demanded.

"Wha-"

"Hurry!"

Vanta caught on to what Emeraude was doing. "It won't work! You're wasting your time! _She's_ not the pillar anymore either!" Vanta warned, but she did seem a bit worried.

When Hikaru reached Emeraude, Emeraude told her. "Do as I do, will all your power to me." Hikaru nodded, but she wasn't sure at all.

"Just try and stop me!" Sneered Vanta. But she still had a tone of fear in her voice.

Emeraude closed her eyes and put her hands in the typical praying position. She began to glow again. Hikaru looked at Emeraude and suddenly felt very inexperienced and very babyish. She copied Emeraude, only Hikaru's eyes were squinted shut. A red light outlined Hikaru and floated over to Emeraude where it turned to gold and then all the light was thrust at Vanta.

Vanta let out an earth-shattering scream as the light tore her body and thrust her out of the room. A large smile crossed Emeraude's face and Hikaru let out a shriek of delight. Everyone was relieved that they had been successful in driving the new threat out.

Or at least they would have been if it had worked. When the light subsided, everyone's hopes were crushed when they saw and heard that Vanta was screaming in laughter, not pain.

"Idiots!" Vanta laughed. "Did I not tell you it would not work?"

"I'm sorry." Emeraude hung her head.

"Princess Emeraude!" Hikaru began.

"I have no choice."

"What? You're finally giving up?"

Emeraude turned to a surprised Fuu and Ferio. Before either of them could say anything, Emeraude held out her hand and closed her eyes. Ferio and Fuu each cried out before they collapsed onto the floor. Then Emeraude turned and did the same to Vanta, except she had the gold glow and Vanta disappeared in the dark red shadow.

That's all for now! And you will get no hints for the next chapter. Wait, that's too mean. Instead, I'll give you vague hints. Vanta's name is actually the oldest form of 'want' that I found in the dictionary. (you may laugh and say 'she has no life!' now.) Don't ask where Meetee's name came from because it's really stupid. (ask Happy-Happy-chan if you _really_ want to know!) In this chapter, note who and when Emeraude is referred to as 'Emeraude' or 'Princess Emeraude'. And finally, note the line after Fuu says 'blame the pillar system'. Actually, that's Fuu's only line in this chapter isn't it? Aside for the shouting out she does in the end. Wow, I just realized I have her knocked out again! I am just finding evil ways to shut her up these last couple of chapters. Emeraude is OOC on purpose in this chapter. And I _will_ tell you why Fuu is out of character in the next chapter...or maybe the one after that. The next chapter was actually supposed to tie in with this one, but that would have been way too long. 

So you will have to wait a long while for the next chapter because I am going to Ireland in about a week! I will be there for a little more than two weeks! So after the more than a month wait for this chapter, you will have to wait about a month for the next chapter!

Oh, and for the anonymous jerk that flamed me, (not my sister) a word of advice, if you don't like stories like this, DONT READ THEM! They are separated for a reason you idiot. And then you tell me that I get too into my story? What the hell are you reading?! And, may I quote a senior who graduated last year at my school, "_if you are going to insult someone, you don't go under a stupid name. You go under your real name, or else you lose the impact and how much the other person cares." _ How much do I care? 0.00000000...001. And if it _was _you Keith, tell me so I can stop wasting other people's time.

But, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MEETEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALTHOUGH IT TOOK FOREVER FOR IT TO BE ONE SIDED, I COULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT YOU!!!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!

And in the event you are going to flame me, make sure you do it right and give me something to work off of. 

And people, please ignore the email address on the previous chapter. My new email is _mikowindam@yahoo.com_. Thank you.

And (ok, this is the last and) at the time I am typing this, my reviews say that there are 25, but I can only see 18. So, reviewers #19-24, I have no idea what you wrote. The only review alert I got was a Mr. "Your Mama," aka the jerk stated two paragraphs above.

Thank you for sticking with me people. I promise to work on the next chapter while I am in Ireland. (does that count as a life? I was really bored when I did the dictionary thing, and my sister aka Happy-Happy-chan was hogging the computer and then my dad went on!) 


	8. The Brothers and The Shield

Hey people who are still reading! I am really tired right now so I can't make a really long introduction. (like that's even possible for me...) The trip to Ireland was great! Although I spent half my vacation running around buying souvenirs for all my friends...Anyway, the Irish I noticed are a whole lot more generous than Americans. Me, my sister, and my brother got about 200 euros (EACH) from family members in the first 5 days! (Yes, we got even more after that) By the end of the trip, my little brother still had 121 euros, my sister 110, and me? 60 euros.... (i have a lot of friends to get stuff for...)

But guess what? That has nothing to do with Magic Knight Rayearth! Which I don't own! so read the next chapter I wrote on my "vacation"!

Everyone was silent, most either staring at the two bodies on the floor or where the enemy had just been standing seconds before. Emeraude for one was looking at the unconscious couple with a sympathetic look on her face that seemed to be that she was regretting her actions. To make up a little bit of it, she willed a bed in the side of the room under them so they wouldn't be on the ground.

Meetee had stepped out from under Zagato's cape when Vanta had disappeared. He made his way over to Princess Emeraude followed by Sol Zagato. When Zagato reached Emeraude, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Emeraude leaned into him. All of this was done in almost complete silence. But in Cephiro, like in any world, silence never lasts long.

Lantis, surprisingly, was the first to break it. "What's going on?" He asked and everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, like they had all been under a spell that cut them off from the world and Lantis' voice had just shattered it.

"Is that your brother?" Eagle asked his best friend, whom he had come to stand next to. But he knew the answer, because even after death, Lantis and Zagato looked very much alike.

"Yes, that's Zagato."

Zagato turned to his younger sibling during the question and answer of Eagle and Lantis. Then he replied to Lantis' question. "We have something we have to explain only to Prince Ferio and Fuu. The rest of you can leave." During this, Emeraude slowly sat next to Ferio's form on the bed, not looking at anyone else though many eyes were on her.

"What's so important that Fuu needs to hear but we can't?" Umi demanded. She was having one of the worst days of her life and it didn't seem to be getting any better any time soon. (From seeing her friend and her friend's love in bed together, then seeing her friend on the brink of death, fighting a weird monster that turns out to be sent from the princess she killed, then a new enemy...)

"Maybe we can help." Hikaru added, always for sticking together through thick and thin. (She's one of those main stereotype anime characters after all) "We've gotten through almost anything together, so I'm sure that whatever Fuu-"

"Only Fuu and Ferio need to hear this right now." Zagato repeated, cutting off Hikaru's heroic speech. Then he turned to the one beside him. "Emeraude..." he asked.

"Meetee," Emeraude called finally looking away from her brother. Meetee ran to her side quickly, happy to comply with whatever Emeraude would have him do. "Can you please stay with the others while me and Zagato are speaking with these two?"

"Meetee will stay with others while Princess Emeraude and Sol Zagato are speaking with these two, Meetee will." Meetee bowed and marched over to Hikaru, turned around and saluted to Zagato and Emeraude. Emeraude smiled while Zagato shook his head.

Zagato then closed his eyes and put out his hand. The next thing the others knew, they were staring at themselves. Or if you remember this spell as the Magic Knights did recall, a reflection of themselves.

"What in the world?" Tarta exclaimed.

"Oh my." Tatra gasped at the same time as her sister.

"Huh?" Aska put in.

"Zagato's done this before." Hikaru informed. "All we have to do is hit it with magic..."

"No!" Meetee jumped in front of the barrier. "Do not do that Magic Knight of Rayearth! Princess Emeraude and Sol Zagato are discussing something very important in there! Do not interrupt!"

***

Emeraude stared down at her little brother, the present Prince of Cephiro. She gently stroked his hair out of his face. "He's grown a lot." Emeraude thought aloud.

"Has he?" Zagato quietly answered her. Emeraude turned to him; seemingly not embarrassed at all that he had heard her thoughts.

"I'm not sure I can go through with this. It's so unfair to do this to them. And coming from us?"

"I know it's hard, Emeraude, but we have to. It will be worse if we don't. For Cephiro and for them. Vanta was already here, and you saw the condition and form she was in."

"You're right Zagato, I know you are. This is what we came here for after all." Emeraude sighed. Then she turned her attention back to her brother and his lover. "They're waking up now. I didn't hit them too hard. I wouldn't have been able to even if I had wanted to."

Ferio began to stir first. He groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes. They landed on Emeraude since she was the one looking at him and closest to him. "Sister?" He inquired uncertainly and began to try and sit up.

"Be careful. You might feel a little dizzy after that hit..." Emeraude warned him and began to reach to help him.

"That's right!" Ferio exclaimed, eyes wide open now. "Fuu! Is she all right?" He looked around until his eyes fell upon the now waking Fuu next to him. "Fuu, are you okay?"

Fuu opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Ferio?" She looked at his face, which was full of concern. "Yes, I'm fine." He sighed in relief. She smiled softly to him as he helped her sit up. (Not that she needed any help!)

Zagato coughed unnecessarily loudly into his hand to remind that couple that they still had an audience, which had been conveniently forgotten. "I suppose you two are wondering what is going on?"

"Yes." Ferio answered with a frown.

Emeraude sighed. "Well, where to begin?"

"How about those, insects did you call them? The black things that attacked us all?" Ferio asked, a little more comfortable speaking with his sister than Zagato. But she did attack them...

"Those creatures that attacked you, the Losti, are fueled by desire in your hearts. The people who have the most desire are hurt the most by them. They were created and are controlled by Vanta." Zagato explained. "They were the ones who were driving Meetee mad and caused his transformation in which our instructions were misinterpreted in his mind."

"Your instructions?" Fuu asked.

"To bring you to our place of rest; temporarily of course. He's actually a very powerful and loyal creature." Emeraude told them.

"Vanta," Fuu began, recalling Hikaru's outburst earlier. "What is she after?"

Emeraude cast her eyes downward. "What she was after... was you two."

***

"Ferio and Fuu?" Hikaru shouted by accident. "Why?" 

Meetee had been answering the questions that the others had been asking. (Only because Umi threatened to attack the shield anyway if he refused.) They had only asked the same questions that Ferio and Fuu had really.

"Meetee cannot tell you that." Meetee reminded. "If Meetee could, why would Princess Emeraude separate all of you?" Meetee nodded his head, assuming that he had stopped all further questions. He isn't that bright...

"So that's what they are discussing." Clef stated.

"Ahh! You are not supposed to know that!" Meetee cried out. His sense of victory gone.

"Okay you weird little thing. Let us pass now!" Aska demanded. "I want to see Fuu!"

"Meetee is not a thing." Meetee pointed out once again, insulted.

"Actually Aska, it is about time we started to head back to Fahren." Sanyun told his princess.

"Yes, they seem to have enough trouble on their hands as it is." Chang Ang agreed.

"Are you saying I am trouble geezer?!" Aska argued.

"Of course not Lady Aska!" Chang Ang lied. "We should just be heading back to Fahren around now..."

"We should probably go back as well Tarta." Tatra told her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Us too," Eagle added. Then he turned to Lantis. "Hope everything goes well with your brother."

"Thanks." Lantis replied.

"That girl, she was Princess Emeraude right?" Eagle asked quietly to Lantis.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just thinking, she didn't have much of a family did she? I mean, aside from Guru Clef and you and Zagato, she was pretty much alone."

"Yeah, wait." Lantis caught himself. "She had a younger brother. Ferio, the boy that's in there with them."

"Really? You never mentioned him before. But you guys must get along pretty well, both went through the same thing and all." Eagle assumed. Then he caught Geo's glare from behind, who pointed to his wrist. "Oh! Better get going. Geo will bite my head off if I take much longer. See you soon Lantis."

After a small goodbye, the people from the other countries left for their own homes. As if on cue, when the last ship took off, the shield rose.

Fuu was sitting on the bed, staring at nothing but looked like she would start crying any moment. Next to her was (not Ferio but) Emeraude who was looking at Fuu with the same pitiful face. Ferio was now standing by the side of the bed, glaring at the ground. His fists were clenched so hard that his hands were shaking. Zagato looked almost exactly the same as he had before, only his facial expression was softer.

They were all still and quiet for a moment. No one spoke or moved, as if everyone was waiting for something to cue them in. Then, a tear slid down Fuu's cheek. When she went to wipe it away, more began to fall. A soft sob she had been holding back escaped from the prison of her throat. 

Ferio, out of habit, began to turn with the intention to comfort her when he heard; but stopped himself halfway. He squinted his eyes shut, holding himself back. Then he ran out of the room, fists as clenched as ever.

Emeraude reached out and pulled Fuu over and let Fuu cry on her shoulder instead. Fuu stopped trying to hold her tears back and cried freely. Her sobs were the only sound in the entire room. When they finally began to die down, Emeraude spoke.

"You should go to your room." Emeraude whispered to her. "Think about what we said and get some rest." Fuu nodded.

As Fuu got up, Umi and Hikaru came to there senses, no longer mesmerized by their friend's cries and ran over to her instead, concerned and confused. They walked with her out of the room and began towards their instructed destination. They didn't probe her about what happened inside the shield or speak at all for that matter. Which Fuu was grateful for, because she was holding in her sobs for most of the way.

When the girls had left, Clef chose that time to speak. "What happened in there?"

Zagato turned to him. "It's not yet time to tell you that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Ferio and Fuu's place to explain it." Emeraude answered. "When they want to, then you'll know."

"What about the enemy?"

"Let's talk about that elsewhere." Zagato suggested. "Somewhere safer, because Vanta may decide to attack while we're speaking of her."

"How about the throne room? An attack can be sensed there."

"All right."

Zagato and Emeraude and Clef then left for the throne room. Meetee, who had been quiet up until then, ran out after them. Caldina, Lafarga, Presea, and Ascot wandered out discussing the day's events, filling each other in on what the other may have missed. Lantis was the only one left in the room then, with Primera.

"So Lantis...what should we do?" Primera asked slowly. She had gotten back most of her energy fast, using her own will and magic. "How about we go for a nice, long, walk together?"

Lantis ignored her, but did begin to walk out of the room. He was following the way Ferio went. He felt if anyone had more of a right to know what was going on, it was him. But that wasn't the only reason he was going to see Ferio. Eagle's words were still in his mind. _"You guys must get along pretty well, both went through the same thing and all."_

He had never thought about it before but it was true. Ferio was in almost the exact same position as him, maybe worse. Ferio had lost his only sibling, hadn't been able to be there before they died, faced a lot of changes afterwards, had hated the pillar system, and loved their country more than anything except for a certain Magic Knight. But Ferio hadn't even known of his sister or her fate until it was too late, which was why Ferio couldn't be there for her. Lantis had left on his own accord.

Lantis stepped outside and then he saw the younger man. Ferio was training, or at least it seemed like it. He was swinging his sword at fake monsters that once they had all been defeated, they reformed and posed for attack again. Clef had designed this area after the invasion, so people could be more independent. Ferio seemed to be struggling. No one had ever figured out why Ferio never wanted to learn magic. Even Lafarga put will power into his sword strokes to make them more powerful. Then Lantis realized, there was a lot people didn't know about Ferio.

"What are we doing here?" Primera asked. "You're going to train again?" Primera groaned at the fact that their 'romantic' walk was going to end with nothing 'special' happening at all. (not that anything would...)

Lantis ignored her again. "Ferio!" He called.

"Huh?" Ferio looked up as the monsters faded. "Oh Lantis, didn't see you there. You want to train?" 

"Actually, no. I wanted to talk to you."

"What?" Primera asked.

"To me?" Ferio asked confused, not remembering ever having a privet conversation with Lantis in his entire life.

"Yeah." Lantis nodded. He walked over to him.

Ferio willed his sword back into the gem on his hand. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um," Lantis began. "Have you been out here the entire time?"

Ferio looked away. "Yeah." The tone of his voice he had and the body language he was giving off made it look obvious that he didn't want company. But Lantis wanted to know what went on in the shield.

"Ferio, before, when Fuu was crying, why did you stop yourself from comforting her?" Lantis asked seriously.

Ferio's head snapped around to Lantis. Had he been that obvious? He looked away again, fighting back tears. He didn't want Lantis, or anyone for that matter, to see him cry. That was the reason he had come out here in the first place.

"I," Ferio slowly told him, voice quivering really soft.

"Yes?" Lantis encouraged him.

"I'm not allowed to love Fuu."

Cliffhanger again! Ha ha! Okay, this part of the fic I wanted to use a lot of Lantis. Why? Because I never use him! Normally I just have him standing on the side in the shadow. That, or he's with Hikaru because I am busy with Umi and/or Fuu. And I gave the black things a name! The Losti. Why did they need a name? Because I was running out of synonyms for black things. Fuu had almost no dialogue again, but at least I had her conscious at the end of this fic! That's an improvement. But Umi had little dialogue this time too. And Lafarga, Presea, Caldina, and Ascot didn't speak at all. Well, they did speak but they weren't really saying anything. I was just throwing them out of the room. Can you tell I am tired? There's a 5-hour time difference from Ireland and New York. (That's my state!) A day after the plane ride back and I am still tired. But, as promised, I got the next chapter up! When will I have the next one up? When I get some sleep....

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..................


	9. Before The Shield Rose

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! The evil floppy disk wasn't working at all!! Luckily I had it saved on my computer so I was able to find a new floppy disk and transfer. This was written three weeks ago. My camp is over now...

Hi people!!!! The following was written during the first week of camp. And on the HOUR LONG BUS RIDES to and from camp. At my camp, we have field trips every Tuesday and Thursday. None of the following was written on those days. On MWF, we have swimming and play games like kickball and baseball and stuff. This all was written while the other people were playing those games or doing arts and crafts. I do not like camp. They advertised High Ropes, Horseback Riding, and Archery. We have done none of it yet!!!

But you people didn't come here to read about my life story, which I seem to have gotten into the habit of giving you in each introduction, did you? You came here to read the fanfiction about Fuu and Ferio didn't you? If you didn't, you are in the wrong place. If you came to read about what I do everyday, you are scaring me please go away now....

Another thing you didn't come here to do is read "I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth" but you did anyway. Because I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. Like the rest of you, I am poor and have nothing better to do than write fanfiction about an anime series I am obsessed with. (Except maybe that math packet my stupid school sent me that I most likely won't end up doing until right before school starts)

Have I bored you all enough yet? I bet half of you have skipped this. Those of you still reading this, you must be really bored aren't you? You can stop reading now. Well, you can stop reading the introduction now and read the chapter instead. Don't stop reading this story altogether. You are beginning to scare me. I'm going to go away now. Gooooodbyyyeeee 

(That's your cue to read!!!)

"What do you mean you're not allowed to love Ferio?!" Hikaru asked urgently. The girls were sitting together on Fuu's bed. When they had reached the room, Umi and Hikaru had stayed with Fuu because they weren't sure if Fuu wanted to be alone or if she had wanted them there. They had sat in silence for a while until Hikaru couldn't take it any more and asked what had happened. Fuu gave the same answer Ferio did, and Hikaru couldn't understand it.

"I can't be in love with him." Fuu replied. 

"Fuu," Umi tried. "What...I mean, how...why?" She wasn't sure how to word her question, or what her question exactly was. But she knew Fuu wouldn't explain unless she asked a question. Even when it was obvious that she was upset, she didn't want to burden others with her worries. Little did Fuu know, that was an even worse burden.

"I'm not allowed to love him or be with him. And he is not allowed to love me or be with me either." Fuu answered.

"Why not? Of all times, after everything you two have been through, why can't you be together now??" Umi asked, getting a little angry at the fact that Fuu wasn't answering the questions and the answers themselves. 

"Is there anything we can do to help? Please Fuu, tell us what happened." Hikaru pleaded. Why wasn't her friend answering them? Why weren't Hikaru and Umi allowed to know? Hikaru had thought for sure that Fuu would tell them, even though Meetee wouldn't. And after everything that everyone in Cephiro went through, why were there still two people who couldn't love one another? It didn't make sense to Hikaru, or Umi who was having the same thoughts.

Fuu knew what was going through their heads. She didn't want to talk about it. Especially with Hikaru, because Fuu knew why Emeraude didn't want them to hear it. Because they wouldn't believe it and try to find an alternative to what must be done. In doing so, Ferio and Fuu would have gained false hopes. But now Fuu knew the seriousness of it and that there were no alternatives. No matter how much it might hurt to relive the pain and shock of that truth, her friends would have to know.

Her friends would have to know the curse of the pillar had not died.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything." 

***

"What does that mean?" Lantis asked.

Ferio wanted to be anywhere in all the worlds but there at that moment. He had been through the worst day of his life born from the best night of his life. He did not wish to relive any part of this day that seemed to be some cruel joke.

"Lantis, I really don't want to talk about this." Ferio informed the Cail.

Lantis could easily see the pain in Ferio's eyes. Whatever had happened in there had crushed the carefree spirit Ferio seemed to always carry with him. The one that even in the worst of times allowed him to make a smart remark or joke.

But even through all this, Lantis still felt he needed to know what happened. He couldn't understand why at first, but then it hit him. Ferio had no one else to talk to. And Lantis knew, through his own experience, it's easier to talk to someone else about your problems. That's how he had eased his pain of the knowledge of his brother's impossible wish. He had shared it with Eagle, who had been silent and listened to every word. Now it was Lantis' turn to listen, even if he can't do anything to change what Ferio was upset about.

"Ferio, it will be easier if you talk about it." Lantis began. 

"Nothing could make this easier!" Ferio shouted. Lantis looked shocked, he hadn't expected Ferio to yell at him. Ferio immediately regretted shouting at Lantis. He knew Lantis was right. But he didn't want him to be right. If he explained the truth to Lantis, he would be explaining it to himself. A truth he didn't want to accept yet. But, if anyone needed to understand the reality of it more, it was Ferio. And he knew it too. "I'm sorry Lantis. All right, I'll tell you what happened."

***

**"What does Vanta want from us?" Ferio asked his sister. **

"She wants you two to be together." Emeraude stated.

Fuu looked confused. "What?"

"Vanta is a being that lives on desire. She has the ability to strengthen a person's feelings. This need could be for anything. If it is for something a person could never have, it gives her even more power. That is when she takes a humanlike form, almost like what you saw, and her powers become stronger. But when I was the pillar, people had little need for anything. Everyone was content and happy, because that was what my heart was. But Vanta wasn't. Because when there is no desire in people's hearts, her form becomes a shadow. So, she needed to create a huge need in someone's heart. The hearts she used, were Zagato's and mine."

"So she just made you guys fall in love? When she was just a shadow? She's that powerful!?" Ferio cried.

"Vanta can only strengthen feelings in the heart that already exist in the heart." Zagato corrected.

"So everything that happened, was all because of her?" Fuu asked. "From Cephiro crumbling and the monsters showing up..."

"Not everything that happened." Emeraude explained. "She never expected me to summon the Magic Knights. I don't know what she was expecting me to do, but she was having trouble with my heart. So instead, she continued to strengthen Zagato's heart, hoping that with the Magic Knights out of the way I would succumb to my love for him."

"But what happened after you both died? She didn't have anymore of your want to live off of." Fuu questioned.

"She didn't need it." Zagato told her. "The people of Cephiro needed peace. They also wanted a new pillar to protect them. There were so many dreams and hopes in the people's hearts that she was fine. But she didn't make her move."

"Her move?" Ferio repeated.

"She wants to come to her full power. When her power reaches that point, she has something planned that involves making the ruler of Cephiro care for something else more than Cephiro. Back then, Cephiro had no ruler then, and her sister was taking the spotlight anyway."

"Then her sister was..." Fuu began.

"Debonair." Zagato finished. "One sister was fear, the other is desire. Both grew with the respected feeling when it is in the hearts of people of Cephiro. The problem is, fear you can overcome, though it is not easy. But, to conquer desire is desire itself."

"But it still doesn't explain what me and Fuu being together has to do with anything." Ferio pointed out.

"Vanta has been increasing your love for each other. I'm not sure when she began to do so, but you each must have noticed that you were thinking of the other more. That is because of her." Emeraude explained.

"But why? You and Zagato couldn't be together because you were the pillar. What is the matter with Ferio and me?" Fuu asked.

Emeraude sighed and looked down. She closed her eyes for a second. Then she looked up and told them. "You Fuu, are from another world. You had the duty of killing the pillar, myself, and it has been completed. You came back and saved Cephiro again because you love it. But you love your world and the people there too, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you have family and friends there too."

"That's true."

"Would you give them all up just to be with Ferio?"

Fuu's eyes grew wide and she looked like Emeraude had just slapped her in the face. "But I..."

"You cannot continue the relationship you have forever. Time between the two worlds is different and your time is running out. If you two were to marry, Fuu would no longer be able to go back to her world." Zagato informed. 

"Then I'll go to her world! I can give up what I have here." Ferio declared.

"No, you can't Ferio."

"Yes I can!" Ferio stood up and walked towards Zagato and explained. "If it means I can be with Fuu, I don't mind losing what I have in Cephiro. I didn't even know I had any-"

"That's not the reason." Zagato cut him off.

"Then what's the reason!" Ferio yelled.

"It's because you're my brother Ferio." Emeraude answered quietly. Ferio turned around to face the bed and looked at her.

"What?"

"You are the Prince of Cephiro Ferio. It's the same reason Fuu wouldn't be able to return to her world. There is no longer a pillar system in Cephiro, but Cephiro still needs a leader. Hikaru can't be asked to stay in Cephiro and I'm dead. You're my brother. You are needed in Cephiro." Emeraude then looked away. "And it's because you're my brother that Vanta is doing this to you. She's angry with me and is using you for revenge. I'm sure of it."

"There has got to be another way."

"Ferio, even if Fuu was willing to give up her world, I still don't think it would have worked. What would you be more concerned with? Cephiro or her?"

"But..."

"That's not your fault you didn't realize all this though. It's Vanta's. The number one priority in your heart was each other, and it blinded you to all else. What's worse is that she is already here. And in that form, almost completely human. She hadn't been that powerful with Zagato and me."

"How far have you two gotten?" Zagato inquired the two.

"What?" Ferio whirled around to face the man.

"Excuse me?" Fuu asked.

"As far as symbols of affection for each other, what have you done?" Zagato asked.

***

"I don't understand." Hikaru piped up, interrupting Fuu. "What does he mean?"

Umi knew Fuu wouldn't be able to explain this to Hikaru or want to so she turned to Hikaru and quickly answered the red head. "Like kissing and hugging and stuff Hikaru."

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you Umi." Fuu replied. Then she resumed her tale.

***

****

"Oh," Fuu blushed.

"About as far as you can get." Ferio answered with a hint of pride.

"That's why...you two really shouldn't have. Acting out your desires is worse than simply having them. A caress on the cheek is worse than any thought you could possibly have. That is definitely what made her take that form." Zagato frowned as he spoke. "She is really strong right now. We can't afford her to get any stronger or else she might be able to achieve her goal. And whatever it may be, it involves you two. The stronger your need, the easier it will be for her to find you."

"What does that mean?" Ferio demanded, getting angrier by the minute. 

"It means you have to stop showing affection for each other. Best not to touch, any words of love, and do your best to try not to think of the other at all." Emeraude instructed.

"What the hell are you talking about." Ferio asked quietly, each word said carefully with his eyes shut.

"What?" Emeraude asked.

"How dare you." Ferio told her the same way. He opened his eyes and then told her louder. "How dare you!"

"How the hell can you ask us to do the same thing that you did in this situation, which by the way failed! You of all people should know that it's impossible to forget the love you have for a person! After everything that's happened this is your solution? Think again! I'll die before that will become an option!" Ferio shouted.

Fuu looked down and put her face in her hands. "Is there nothing else we can do?"

"No, I'm sorry." Emeraude apologized.

"Dammit!" Ferio shouted. He walked over to the wall and slammed his fist into it. Then he laid his forehead against it. He breathed heavily for a moment and then asked quietly. "So we can't even touch?"

"Not if you can help it." Zagato answered.

Ferio whirled around. "What if we kill Vanta?" 

"She can't be killed. She is controls desire. You can't kill without desire."

"So you're telling me that I can't hold the woman I love ever again because I fell in love with her?"

"The only ways around it are, well," Emeraude answered.

"What?!"

"One might not work. The other will, but you won't want to do either of them."

"What are they!"

"Marry another or die. Those are the only ways you can hold each other again."

"Are you sure!" Ferio confirmed.

"Dammit!!!" Ferio screamed. Fuu continued to stare at the ground. Ferio did too, with clenched fists."

***

"And then the shield rose."

Wow...long chapter. Anyway, I have noticed that a LOT of fanfiction writers have started really good stories and just leave them. They don't finish them. I would just like to say that, that is VERY ANNOYING!!!!!!! I started reading fanfics that were written a while ago so there would be more finished and there are VERY LITTLE FINISHED. So I just wanted to assure you readers that I WILL finish this series. It WILL have an end. It will not be left up for you to imagine.

Another thing I've noticed is that there are defiantly not a lot of Fuu/Ferio fics in the R section. There are a lot of Hikaru fics though. But she is the main character so I guess that makes sense...anyway what I meant to say was lately there have been almost NO FUU/FERIO fics at ALL!!!!! I may have to write a one-shot (R or PG-13???) which will delay the next chapter of "Forever in Your Arms" even more...(hint, write new f/f fanfic or else people....)

And I also see many people have been using Nova. Of course, most of those have been humor fics, which I have also read a lot lately. Some of which were VERY FUNNY!!! I never thought about using Nova. But then, I don't think I use Hikaru too much either so it makes sense. Maybe I'll use her. But not in this fic. Too far into it already.

Speaking of too far, this ending is too long. I have got to work on making things shorter.

But one last thing, I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I want you people to know that again, I WILL finish this and that I already know how it's going to end. (do you?) That is a good sign.

REVIEW ME! E-MAIL ME! WRITE MORE FUU/FERIO FICS!


	10. Meet You In the Hall

Hey this was pretty fast huh? Wrote it all out in one day! I am hoping this chapter shocks you all!!! Hehehe... but it might not. Confession time: for a while, I only had up to this chapter planned out. But now I know where I am going!!! After all, I promised I would finish this. (god, that sounded like Hikaru!) And I will finish it! This just means that if you have any suggestions, PLEASE PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! Thank you!

I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. I haven't for the past ten chapters and I still don't. My dog ate my tickets to Japan where I was scheduled to meet with Clamp and buy the rights from them. If I had a dog. A dog sounds better than my brother's frog right?

The next day, the friends from the other countries were invited to a dinner in Cephiro. It sounded simple and happy, but it was the opposite. Everything was going to be explained, and an attack from Vanta would not be too unexpected. Lantis had told Clef what Ferio had told him, and now everyone had an idea of what happened in the shield, but they tried to act like they didn't.

Ferio and Fuu stayed in their rooms and weren't planning to come out until dinner. Clef was speaking with Emeraude and Zagato about arrangements for the dinner and Vanta. Meetee was doing whatever Emeraude wanted him to do. (To be exact, she was giving him errands to keep him out of the room.) Everyone was keeping themselves busy.

The Magic Knights were together with Fuu. Hikaru and Umi did come out from time to time, but it was easy to see they were upset. It was understandable too, but they didn't talk much at all. Fuu never came out though, and neither did Ferio since they left for their rooms.

Ferio was in his room alone, mostly trying to ignore his urges to go into Fuu's room and comfort her. Hold her and tell her everything would be all right. Kiss her and see her smile and tell him that she knew he was right. Comforting Fuu always comforts him.

He shook his head. He wasn't allowed to even think those things anymore. Doing that would only hurt him and Fuu more. Goddammit! Why did things have to be so hard? And why now? He thought of everything that happened in the shield. Something had to be there. Something that would explain why all this was happening. But all he got as a feeling that the only reason he and Fuu were in love was because of Vanta. He pushed that thought away. That was one piece of sanity he wanted to hang onto before dinner, when he would see Fuu again.

***

It was time for dinner, though it was doubtful anyone was going to eat. Autozam had already arrived. Chizeta and Fahren were on their way. Not everyone in the castle had made their way to there. Ferio fell into that category. 

He surprised himself. He hadn't expected to. He somehow managed to fall asleep. When he woke, it wasn't hard to figure out from all the clanking and chatter coming from downstairs that dinner had almost started. As he made his way to the dining room, he saw the most beautiful and painful sight he had ever seen. Fuu.

She was waiting for him outside the door to the room. No one else was around. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned and walked to him.

"Fuu..." Ferio breathed. It took all his control not to throw his arms around her right there and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ferio," Fuu began. Of course she was feeling the same way, but she had to tell him. The reason she was waiting for him, as much as she hated to do it.

"Were you waiting for me?" Ferio asked, forcing a smile. Or was he forcing himself not to and failing?

"Yes." Fuu blushed. Whenever he smiled for her, it made her heart stop. No! She couldn't waste time doing this! It was hard enough already. "Ferio, I need to tell you something."

"Didn't think it was a social call."

"Ferio."

"I know. That was wrong. Sorry Fuu. What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm leaving."

Everything in Ferio's world crashed. All sound vanished except for the screams of denial. He couldn't have heard that right. No, no she wouldn't. Not now. No! She had to have said something else. She couldn't leave him now! "What did you say?" Ferio's voice was soft and broken.

"I'm going back to Earth. I spoke with Umi and Hikaru about it today. It might be easier to deal with Vanta if I'm not here." Fuu looked away. "Hikaru and Umi will stay here a little longer. Just to make sure you don't have any problems with Vanta. They will come back, but I won't. Emeraude was right. I came here to be a Magic Knight and I've done my job. It's over."

"Aparently that's not the only thing you agree with her on." Ferio commented, grabbing Fuu's attention. "Fuu, you're doing the exact same thing she did! Emeraude locked herself away in the Water Dungeon and look how successful that was! Remember what Meetee said? You can't be the next Emeraude! This isn't the answer!" Ferio had cornered Fuu to the wall, his right hand on the wall supporting him. He looked at her. She looked scared. It killed him to see her like that. "Fuu, I'm sorry. But I'm not giving up that easy." He paused for a moment. Then continued and moved his face closer. "I love you."

"Ferio, no, we can't. Emeraude said-" 

"I don't care! Fuu I love you and I can't help it!" And then he kissed her. He brought his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her deeper with more need. There was no way in hell he could stay away from her.

"Ferio...what if..." Fuu tried to say between.

He stopped kissing her and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Fuu. I'm sorry I fell in love with you and put you through all this. Forgive me. Please let me have just this for now. I'm sorry I love you." Fuu began to cry into his chest. 

"I'm sorry I love you too. Ferio!" She put her arms around him tightly. They just stood there in the hall like that. Fuu crying into Ferio's chest while he held her.

And somewhere else hidden in Cephiro, someone's powers came into full bloom.

That's one of the shortest chapters if not the shortest, that I've ever done! I promise to have the next chapter up soon! I'll work on it right now! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
